A Soldier's Tale
by purplelittleninja
Summary: AU: Percy is a Navy Seal and meets Annabeth. After several tours, an accident led to Percy having his legs amputated. Follow him and Annabeth through their life and struggles. Will Percy be abe to cope with the struggles of losing his legs or will it be too much for him to handle? Rated T for mentions of adult content, possible gore, and possible triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this stuck in my head fro quite some time so here it is. My friend Lessie is helping me with this story by helping with the plot and bouncing off ideas. So we both are technically writing this.**

 **Back round info:**

 **Percy: is age 23. Job: Navy SEAL**

 **Renya: age 23 Job: Navy SEAL**

 **Annabeth: age 22 Job: Architect designer**

 **Sally and Paul: age 41 Job still the same from PJO series Paul a teacher and Sally is a writer**

 **Sophie: age: 12 Paul and Sally's daughter (blue eyes and brown hair)**

 **Percy's POV:**

I had good things going for me. A beautiful fiancee, a amazing mom and step dad, an annoying step sister, a nest sister, and a job that made life exciting. Everything was going fine until, that fateful day of the incident.

 _The building blew right when I got almost everyone out. I was almost there until the building came crashing down pinning my legs underneath some structure. I was laying flat on my back, ears ringing._

 _Renya was up in my face yelling at me "Percy stay awake! Look at my eyes focus on me."_

 _All I could think about 'am I going to die?' Oh gods I am in so much pain._

 _"Will is coming we will get you out of here. Stay awake! You have a family to return to and a fiancee so don't you dare die on us!"_

 _Oh god my family. What am I going to do? I open my mouth "you have to let them know. Tell Soph I am sorry and Annabeth I love her."_

 _Renya's face hardened "no don't talk like that you are going to tell them that yourself. Will is here."_

 _I couldn't hear what they were saying except one word 'Amputate'. Oh gods they have to cut off my legs to get me out._

 _They were talking back and forth. Renya looked back at me with tears "We have to. it's the only way. I promise to get you home Percy." I tried to speak but only a painful cry escaped my lips._

 _Ten to Twenty minutes I heard the familiar sound of a saw. Then the only thing that came was pain. All I could do was scream and tell them to let me die. That's all I wanted to do, was die. Renya was holding me down as I screamed in pain._

 _So much Pain..._

 **Four Tours before the Incident:**

I stepped off the plane with Renya and Will. I was finally home after six months in Iraq. I smiled as I saw my mom and Paul smiling as I walked over. Will went to his boy friend Nico who happens to be my cousin.

My sister Sophie ran to me jumping into my arms "PERCY! Your home! Why do you have a beard?"

I smiled of course she would be worried about the beard not my health. I rolled my eyes "I didn't have time to shave." Sophie ran and gave Renya a hug while I hug my mom.

My mom frowned as she looked me over to see if I was injured. I swear one time you come home with a broken arm it's the end of the world. My mom smiled "I am glad your safe." She then grabbed my face and frowned "You need to shave. You look like a hobo with a beard."

Renya snorts trying to hold back a laugh. I pouted "I thought it looked cool."

Sophie gave me the glare with her wide blue eyes "I refuse to let you be seen in public with that ugly hair on your face."

Mom's eyes go wide when she looks at my upper arm "You got a tattoo! I thought I told you no Tattoos!"

I sighed in defeat. I got a eagle holding a trident, the emblem for Navy Seals on the outer part of my upper arm "Mom I wanted it and please it's not that bad. At least I didn't tattoo my whole body."

Sophie smiled "I like it." we fist bumped.

Mom sighed in exasperation "I don't like it and I can't believe you got one."

Paul pulled me into a hug "alright stop pestering him ladies. He just got back so lets go home first before you pester him anymore. Renya it's glad to have you back home."

He hugged her as she laughed "I missed you too Paul. But I am tired and am in need of Sally's cookies."

I smiled "Ren you couldn't be more right. Lets go! I am hungry and I want an American cheese burger."

Mom laughed "Sorry son but I am making Pot Roast. So you can have a burger tomorrow. We aren't done talking about this tattoo. "

Oh I know she isn't over rampaging over my small tattoo.

I looked over at Will and Nico. I walked over "hey guys we are leaving so I will see you soon."

Nico and Will smiled. Nico shook my hand "glad to see your okay cuz. See you soon. Oh and Thalia wants to see you so call her. As I quote "If he doesn't call me I will personally kill him and wear his skin as a coat. Tell my Cuz I love him." So I would call her."

"Thanks Nico. See ya."

We left the airport and got to the apartment. Mom went strait into the kitchen while I went to the bathroom and showered. I changed into pajama pants and a grey shirt. Renya did the same and came out in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Renya walked over to me "I am going to take a nap. Wake me when food is done." With that she went in my old room that became a guest room.

I sighed in relief as I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. Not soon after I felt the darkness of sleep over take me.

 **Sally's POV:**

I walked out of the kitchen and saw that Percy was asleep. Paul came behind me, pulling me into a hug as I watched my exhausted son sleep. I know he loves being a Navy Seal but I can't help but think he needs to settle down and meet someone. I always worry when he is gone that I will get a phone call saying that he has died in action. I cringe as the doorbell rings thinking that it could be an officer delivering the news. I am a proud mother but also a shell of a woman who knows her son could die any moment while he is over seas.

Paul cleared his throat "What are you thinking about?"

I close my eyes taking in his warmth "I am just thinking about Percy. He looks exhausted and is always paranoid. I think he needs to settle down and meet someone."

Paul laughed "You say that every time but then you say you want him to follow his dreams. He will meet someone and settle down but right now he love being over seas and protect our country. He will come home, he always does."

"Yeah but a what price?"

"I don't know Sal. But he want's to do it and we can only support him and Renya." I nod taking in his words.

I finished backing the cookies and set them to cool while I cook dinner.

Sophie walked in "hey mom is dinner almost done?"

She reached for a cookie and I slapped her hand away "after dinner you can have a cookie and yes dinner is almost ready. Did you finish you homework?"

She scratched the back of her neck "almost I just want a break from it so I can spend time with Percy." I heard Percy's feet pad their way to the kitchen.

I saw him head straight for the cookies and snatched them away "no cookie until dinner besides you eat them all before anyone can have some."

He smiled "I just want one! Besides I don't eat them all."

Soph laughed "yes you do."

He ruffled her hair "what ever you say short stack."

"I told you not to call me that!"

I roll my eyes at their banter. The house never felt complete without it, even though he bought his own apartment. He visits almost every day when he is home and stays the night before being deployed over seas.

I did the last preparation for dinner "Dinner is ready go wake Renya." After everyone was up and sitting at the table. I couldn't help but think of how much I miss this.

Sophie was smiling at her phone and she giggled. Percy looked over "who are you texting?"

Oh crap here it goes. Sophie has been asked out on a date when Percy wasn't here and has her first boyfriend. She looked up "Tyler."

"Who is Tyler?"

Renya smiled "Percy Tyler is Soph's first boyfriend."

His mouth dropped open "where is he! I need to interrogate this this boy. Why didn't you tell me when we talked on the video com?"

I laughed "she was afraid of you reaction. We knew you would freak out."

After a long talk and argument between Sophie and Percy was settled down to playing cards. I could tell Percy still din't like that his little sister is dating but he will get over it.

I looked at the clock "It's getting late. You two should get home."

Percy smiled "We will crash here tonight."

Renya stood "well I am tired and leave in the morning to see Conner."

Percy then stood "I will take the couch."

I followed Paul into out bedroom and laid down. I can't help but smile because my baby is finally home and safe. I have a feeling that someone important is going to walk into Percy's life and I just hope it's a girl who will make him happy. Renya has a boyfriend so Percy needs to pick up the pace and meet someone already.

 **Percy's POV:**

I walked out of the house for my morning run in the park nearby. I was wearing my basketball shorts and a grey work out t-shirt with my dogtags hanging around my neck. I ran for a good ten minutes focusing on my breathing. In... Out... In... Out. My shoes hit the pavement and the music blaring in my headphones.

Every thing was going good until I practically ran someone over. I fell with a *thwak*. I pulled my headphones out and stood. I looked down at a girl who had beautiful blond hair and stormy grey eyes "oh gods! I am sorry." I put my hand out and pulled her back up.

She picked up a book "no it was my fault I was reading and running. I wasn't paying attention. I should be saying sorry."

I smiled "I am Percy Jackson by the way."

She smiled back "Annabeth Chase." We shook hands.

"Well how about a I am sorry coffee?" I couldn't help but think she was beautiful and cursing myself for running her over.

She looked me over and frowned but then smiled "I would love to. And again I am sorry for running into you."

I waved my hand in dismay "nah it was my fault besides t doesn't matter."

We walked into the Starbucks nearby and stood in line. "So Ms. Chase what book are you reading?"

"Please call me Annabeth. And I am reading The Hobbit."

"I never read the book but the movie was cool."

She laughed "The book was better."

An old man walked over to me "excuse me sir but I happen to notice your dogtags. May I ask what part of the military are you in?"

I smiled "I am a Navy Seal sir."

He smiled "I appreciate your service to our country." We shook hands and he walked back to his wife who laughed at something he said.

Annabeth looked over at me "so your a Seal. How long have you been home?"

"I only got back yesterday."

She nodded "how long until you get deployed?"

I shrugged "I think in five months. So Annabeth what do you do?"

Her eyes lit up "I am a Architect and own a company with my brother Malcom."

The line moved and we were next. Hazel who is one of my friends who works here along with Frank grinned when she saw me "Percy your back!" She ran around the counter and hugged me. Frank came over as well.

"Hey Hazel. Frank it's good to see you man." He gave me the man hug and looked at Annabeth.

"what are you doing here Annabeth?"

She smiled "he ran me over while I was running and he offered to buy me coffee."

I smiled "she was reading a book while running. It was her fault."

She slapped my shoulder "I thought you said it wasn't my fault!"

I looked at Frank and we both said "Women."

We laughed and talked before getting yelled at by the people behind us. We ordered our drinks before sitting down.

We sat and talked about many different things like family and our jobs. I smiled as I listened to her talked about architecture. The way her face lit up as she talked was making me fall for her even though we just met. It felt like we've known each other longer than an hour. We continued talking for almost two hours before she had to go back to work.

I stood and walked her out "Well ms. Chase may I hae another privlege to meet you again?"

She smiled "I thought I told you to call me Annabeth Seaweedbrain."

I raised my eyebrows "Seaweedbrain?"

She nodded "Yep it suits you since you are called a Seal and love to swim. Here is my number." She handed me a business card.

"Well thank you Wise Girl. I will call you soon." I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

She laughed "Wise Girl? Thats the best you can come up with? And I look forward to your call."

I smiled and waved her good bye as she got in a taxi. I will definitely call her soon. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked back to my mom's apartment so I can get my things to take to my apartment.

 **How was it? This is my first try at a military story. So please review I would love to know what you think of this story. I will try and update this story and my others once a week but life might get in the way.**

 **Thanks for reading, Purplelittleninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am updating! Yay! I really like this story or well whats in my head so I am going to keep writing it.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

After getting in the taxi I couldn't keep a smile off my face. I could still feel the warmth of Percy from when his hand touched mine as we shook hands. His touch made my body come alive. I can't help the side of me wanting him to call I know I promised myself that I would never date another soldier after Luke, who died in action. He died a hero and I will never forget how they told me he sacrificed himself for others.

I closed my eyes to shake the memory away and when I opened them my brother's building came into view. I helped design the building and created an architect firm with my older step-brother Malcom. I paid the taxi man and walked into the lobby.

Piper smiled and waved "Hey Annabeth... OH MY GODS YOU MET SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU! Who? Is he cute?"

"Piper how did you know I met someone?" Damn this girl can see relationships a mile away.

She squealed "I knew it! So who is this lucky guy? Are you going on a date with him?"

I sighed and told her how I met Percy and how he took me to get morning coffee, where we talked for three hours straight. "and he is really nice and has raven black hair with the most amazing sea green eyes."

She had her devious smile "I am totally shipping you two. He sounds like a keeper."

I rolled my eyes "but I forgot to tell you he is a navy Seal. I don't know if I can put myself through that again."

Piper frowned "how long has he been active?"

"right after he graduated high school. I just-" She gave me her 'I am so disappointed and about to sit in a corner and cry' look. Trust me she did it before just to make me do what she wanted. I sighed "if he calls me I will give him a try and go on a date with him."

She pumped her fist in the air "yes!" (A/N I know that was a little OC)

I walked to the elevator "Anything going on today?"

"You have one meeting at four and a meeting with a client a six."

"Which client?" Please don't be Ethan.

Piper took a deep breath "Poseidon Olyampiad."

I sighed in relief. Poseidon is so easy going. He loves my input and isn't picky like other clients. I walked into the elevator "thank gods! Piper Thalia wants you to come over for a girls night tonight."

Piper smiled "okay I will come over. Have a good afternoon Annie. Oh and I will be waiting to hear when Percy calls you." The elevator door closed and I rolled my eyes. Gods she is so annoying sometimes.

I walked into my office grabbing my change of clothes before making my way to the restroom. The halls where a light grey with light blue accents and dark wood floors. I changed out of my work out clothes into a pair of dark washed jeans and a purple silk shirt with black pumps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six o'clock came by faster than I expected. I smiled when Poseidon walked in "Good evening ."

He smiled "Thanks ms. Chase I am ready to see what you have come up with. I have to hurry because my son just came home form over seas."

I nodded my head "you must be very proud to have him."

He smiled and took out his wallet "here this is him."

When I looked at the picture I gasped in surprise. Percy was wearing his uniform with a medal of honor pinned on his shirt. My eyes watered at the sight of the man who he had his arm around, Luke. Percy knew Luke before he died.

Poseidon looked at me with concern "are you alright?"

I shook my head to rid my raging thoughts "I actually met your son today while on a run. And that's Luke. He was my boyfriend at the time before he died in action."

Poseidon nodded "Percy and Luke were very good friends. Sadly Percy was the one who Luke saved that day and he took it very hard. I am sorry for your loss." He rested his hand on my shoulder. I swallowed my tears and nodded in thanks. I couldn't help but remember Luke talking about his friend.

I walked over to my desk "well here are the plans for the aquarium."

He smiled wide "it's perfect! As always Annabeth! When can we start breaking ground?"

I smiled "in a month."

We shook hands. Poseidon smiled warmly "Since you met my son I hope you two get along he could use a friend that isn't family when he comes home. I will see you soon Annabeth."

"Bye Poseidon oh and tell Percy I will be waiting for his call!"

He nodded his head and left my office. I sighed before packing my things to go home. I think I will give Percy a chance and maybe we could be more than friends. Oh what am I saying! I just met the guy.

I sighed before walking out of the office taking a talking Piper with me. We hailed a taxi and we rode talking about our girls night which would include watching sccary movies or Disney and ordering pizza and drinking wine.

Thalia opened the door before I even taken the key out "Oh good glad you could make it." I looked down only to realize she was wearing a long t-shirt and no pants.

I laughed "really Thalia? No pants?" Piper laughed.

Thalia rolled her eyes "I am wearing undies! Plus they have the Hulk on them. I didn't feel like wearing pants alright!"

Piper and I were laughing ever harder. Piper looked over at me "can I barrow Pjs?"

I nodded before running to my room and changed into my pjs with owls on them. I walked out with pjs for Piper "here Piper."

She laughed at the Frozen pj bottoms. We all sat on the couch with a glass of wine and pizza, watching Tangled. Everything was going fine until Thalia kicked me off the couch literally.

I landed with a thunk "THALIA! Really?"

She looked at me "yeah I needed foot room." I sat up and grabbed her foot pulling her off the couch. She laid on the floor "did that really just happen?"

Piper laughed "thanks guys I can lay down now."

After that Thalia and I laid on the floor talking then I sat up "Thalia Poseidon is your uncle right?" Piper fell asleep.

"Yeaahh... Why?"

"I met your cousin Percy."

She sat up "how and when?"

"I was on my morning jog reading a book and ran into him. We got coffe together and talked for awhile. I gave him my number."

She laughed "oh man you and Kelp head?"

I rolled my eyes "not yet he still needs to call me. I didn't know Luke and him knew each other."

She smiled softly "yeah but when Luke died Percy was never the same, all he wants to do his save people and I fear that one day that will cause him to either die or get seriously injured."

I nodded and we fell into comfortable silence. "He will call you Annie. I know him well enough to know hew will." After she said that I couldn't help but smile before going to sleep.

 **Sorry for being so late to update. I have had a lot going on like getting braces and fixing up my moms daycare. For all who don't know I have been accepted into the Art Institute early so after this year college here I come! So please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **I have a deviant art account Littlepurpleninja.**

 **Okay guys until next time and expect slow updates!**

 **Stay awesome, Purplelittleninja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for like falling off the face of the earth for several months. I have been busy with getting ready to graduate stuff and let me tell you graduating high school is expensive. I have had a lot on my plate and I truly apologize for not updating. I have been really stressed and haven't been in the mood to write. Well now that I have apologized it's time to go on with the chapter!**

 **Percy:**

I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and well eating of course. My dad was coming over and Sophie was helping mom in the kitchen while Paul and I were watching some random show. I tried to relax and enjoy my relaxation but I couldn't. I fight my thoughts as they drift to my time over sea. The things I have done and seen has changed me. Don't get me wrong I love what I am doing. It's what it does to you when you get to go home and no longer having to worry about your life being in danger for a month or two. Except, that worry never goes away; it never leaves and it eats away at you like a parasite. No one really notices except for my mom except she basically knows everything or will hunt down the information just for her own satisfaction.

Paul and I stared each other down when there was a knock. He smiled when I sighed and went to open the door "next time you get up Paul!"

I heard him chuckle "Sure what ever you say Percy." I roll my eyes and open the door.

My dad smiled "Percy I am so happy to see you in one piece." He pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you dad. It's good to see you."

My mom came running from the kitchen "Poseidon! Your earlier than usual. But come on dinner is ready. Paul get up you lazy butt!"

"It's good to see you too Sally. Hello Paul, nice to see you." He looked around "Where is Sophie?"

Sophie comes out of the kitchen with blue dye on her hands. I smiled "Blue COOKIES!" And ran into the kitchen while Dad said hello to Sophie.

"Perseus wait until after dinner! Reyna dinner is ready!" After eating we all sat and talked.

Dad smiled at me "So I heard you met an Annabeth Chase?"

"How do you know that?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"I am one of her clients. She is in charge of remodeling my aquarium. We talked and I showed a picture of you and well she told me she just met you. Oh and you should call her tomorrow because I promised you would call."

Sophie slammed her hands on the table "Oh my gods you met someone and you never told me! Jeez important thing I should have known. Mom and I were just talking about how you needed to start dating!"

"Okay I get it! Thanks dad."

Reyna smacked my back "Oh shut up Percy lets just say we all wanted you to start dating and let me tell you I though you would never have met someone worth while."

I rolled my eyes "Well thanks for the confident booster." I rubbed my hands together "how about some cookies?"

Paul smiled "I agree! I will get them."

Dad looked over at me "So did you two have any fun over seas or was it all war and no games?"

I started laughing "Well let's just say I almost gave everyone a heart attack."

Mom frowned "what did you do?"

Reyna smiled "Yeah Percy tell them what you did. This should be fun."

I stopped laughing " I well um... I juggled grenades but, no worries I was careful."

Paul and my dad started laughing while mom was in complete shock "You did what!? Percy you could have killed every one and yourself!"

Reyna snorted "that's what I told him but noo he just didn't listen. I swear your own stupidity will kill you."

Soph started laughing "I know right! He is stupid."

I leaned over and stole her cookie "I am not stupid just a little dumb."

Mom sighed "Percy those are the same things. And Soph be nice to your brother."

Great my whole family thinks I am stupid. See what I have to deal with. Gods they are so rude to me and to think it's the first time they have really seen me in months.

Soph looked over to Reyna "So did you and Percy kill anyone this time?" I looked down guilt ridden. Reyna looked over at me with sadness in her her eyes. We both took a toll for what I did.

Mom sighed "Sophie we talked about this we don't ask those questions. Percy what's wrong?"

Reyna decided to answer for me "We were on a special ops and he had no choice to shoot an eleven year old boy who held a rocket launcher."

I sighed "I will never forgive myself."

Paul took a deep breath "He was going to kill several of our guys you had no choice and it's not your fault."

"He was a child! it's like murdering Sophie! He didn't know what he was doing he didn't know any better." I know I should hold any guilt but he was only a child not a grown man who has lived his life with his mind made up.

Dad sighed "Percy I know he was a child but think of all the lives he could have taken. You did the right thing."

Reyna clapped "Well I loved the meal Sally it was amazing. What was in it?"

I sighed in relief and silently thank Reyna. She smiled knowingly at me. We listened as mom went on and on about how she cooked the chicken.

After three hours Reyna and I decided we should head to the apartment that we share with Death breath and sunshine aka Nico and Will. I hugged Paul and Sophie then dad.

My mom smiled at me before pulling me in for a hug "I love you sweet heart. I am so proud of you and don't forget that."

I closed my eyes taking in her warmth "I love you too mom." Reyna and I walked out after saying our good byes.

When we got home I went straight to bed after I showered of course. When I laid down all I could think about was what am I going to say to Annabeth when I call her tomorrow. I don't want to make a fool out of my self or look like a total jackass.

Oh well I will just have to wait and see.

 **How was it guys? I hopped you liked it. I feel so guilty for not updating so I am going to try and update my other stories and thank you for your** **patience with me. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **Well until next time have a good week(s)**

 **Lots of love, Purplelittleninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am really sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with a lot of things from health problems to family visiting. So please forgive me. I have had a lot going on like having my wisdom teeth removed. Please forgive me for not updating. I have stated a youtube channel if you guys would like to watch it this is my friend and I's channel KitandKat our video is called MISTAKES WERE MADE. Please check it out and sorry for the audio we had to be quiet because my sister was sick.**

 **Okay Someone pointed out the age thing. To be clear Percy is 23 so that means Sally had Percy at a young age which would be at 17. Making it so 10 years later Sophie was born right after Paul and Sally were married. (she was unexpected) Percy was ten when Sophie was born. So here is the long awaited chapter.**

 **Annabeth:**

Nothing like waking up to Thalia's foot in my face. I shoved her foot away making her complain in her own sleep. I rolled my eyes even when she sleeps she complains. Noticing Piper's absence I knew I had to get to work. Making a quick breakfast and showing I quickly made my way to work. My thought swarmed to the cute soldier I met or more like ran into. Who just so happened to be my best friends cousin and one of my favorite client's son. The fates are in favor of me.

Piper smiled "Oh good you woke up. You just looked so comfy and I didn't want to ruin a good night sleep."

I snorted as I walked by "yeah with Thalia's foot in my face."

Piper rolled her eyes before going back to work. I head to my office. I sat looking for my plans for Poseidon's aquarium remodel. Looking at all the possibilities to do with the designs. Poseidon was coming at noon to finalize the construction. Thinking back to Percy I can't help but have doubts. Do I really want to go through another Luke situation? You can't know the future and I shouldn't hold it against Percy or any other person in the military. I just can't help remembering what happened with Luke.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door. I look up and smile when Poseidon walks into the room "Hello Annabeth."

Just when I am about to answer the phone starts ringing "Hello?"

Piper's voice blares into the speaker "You have a call from Percy Jackson."

I smile "um Poseidon may I answer this call?"

Poseidon raised his eyebrow in questioning "fine by me."

"Okay Piper send his call."

"Yep sure." She hangs up.

"Hello?" Percy's voice sprang from the speaker.

"Hi Percy it's Annabeth."

"Oh umm... Hi so I was wondering if you like Pizza? And if you do would you like to uh go get some... With me, But it's totally fine if you don't. Uh like pizza that is."

I laugh at how nervous he is "I would love to have pizza."

"Okay um how about tonight at the new fancy pizza place down the street from your office?"

"Percy that isn't new but okay I would love to."

"Oh it's not new. I sound stupid let me try this again. Annabeth would you like to go out tonight at the fancy pizza place with me?"

I smile "It's a date see you at lets say seven?"

"Sounds great see you then. uh bye."

"Bye Percy." I roll my eyes when I hang up.

Poseidon is laughing "I guess that was my son?"

"Yes it was and I had a feeling he had no idea what to say." We laugh for a little before signing the papers to start construction. I had just said yes to going out on a date with yet again another soldier and hopefully my heart won't be torn to pieces again. After Poseidon left my smile only grew. Piper ran in to my office with a questioning brow.

"So he asked you out? Did you say yes?" I knew she was excited. Since Luke died they could tell I wasn't the same.

I smiled at her "yes I said yes."

She pumped her fist in the air before hugging me "I am so glad you did. Things will be different this time Annabeth. I have this feeling."

I nodded "I hope so to otherwise I will never date again. I don't think I could go through what happened again." After I said that I cried in her shoulder. I missed him so much. He told me he would come back and we would get married. He was my best friend, love of my life, and most of all he was the rock that held everything together. When he died he tore my heart from my chest. I shattered into pieces and still needing to be put together.

"Everything is going to be okay Annabeth. Who knows, Percy may be your knight in shinning armor, who has come to fix what has been broken."

I nodded "thank you Piper. It's just I don't know what I will do if it happened again."

She pulled away with a sad smile "Then Thalia and I will be there to catch you."

I laughed "Oh gods you guys would drop me."

After we talked for a while we decided to actually work. I smiled to myself. How could I be this lucky to find such good friends. Now I have to find what to wear for my date.

 **Percy's POV**

Oh gods she said yes. Even when I sounded like an idiot. Reyna looked over at me with a grin "So you finally had the guts. I thought she would have said no since you sounded like an idiot."

I rolled my eyes "please idiot is my middle name and people love it about me."

She laughed "Percy you just insulted yourself."

"No I- Okay your right but she still said yes. Now what should I wear?" I ran to my room looking at all the clothes that I had. As I grabbed a jacket a piece of paper fell to the floor.

I gulped when I saw Luke's smiling face stare at me. _It's all my fault. He died because of me._ _I could have saved him. If only I had been faster as he tried to help a wounded soldier be pulled away from open fire. I could have helped but I was too slow and a bullet went through his chest. I ran full speed pulling him and the other away. I held his hand as he took his final breath. He looked at me in the eyes. He whispered a name and the name had been Annabeth._ My eyes widened I asked Annabeth out. We both lost someone dear, but she was the one he loved.

Oh gods how could I be so stupid. I could almost hear his voice saying it was okay to be with her. But I know one thing Luke would want her to be happy and who knows I may be the one to bring that happiness. I know I shouldn't blame myself for his death but I could have helped him but I wasn't fast enough. I shook my thoughts away before getting dressed and attempt at taming my hair.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review I would love to know what you think. Again I would like to ask for you to see my Youtube channel I have recently started with a friend called** **KitandKat and our video is called MISTAKES WERE MADE. (I am the one in the wheelchair in the video) I hope you loved the chapter. Again sorry for the wait and please forgive me.**

 **Lot's of love, purplelittleninja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I am updating finally I have been busy with family over and well I am stressed. I am now a high school graduate! I have some art pieces to work on for my scholarship. Alright onwards to the chapter.**

 **Percy's POV:**

I tried patting my hair down several times but it doesn't want to stay put. Sophie was sitting in my room waiting for me. She was so excited to hear that I was going on a date. She was the one who pulled me out of my dazed state while I looked at my best friends picture. My mind was replaying his death over and over again. His last words were like a tape recorder on replay.

I gave up on my hair and quickly got dressed in dark jeans and a nice t-shirt with my dog tags hanging down my neck. I grabbed all my stuff and stuck it in the back of my truck. Sophie ran up to me "Your not staying over tonight?" Her lip pushed out in a pout.

I ruffled her hair "Sorry Soph but I would like to sleep in my own bed and walk around without a shirt and not get yelled at for it. Plus who is going to babysit Renya? Plus what if Annabeth wants to hang out with me after dinner?"

She rolled her eyes "Please we both know if she came over it wouldn't be to hang out." I rolled my eyes

I rolled my eyes "Please I am gentle-man and when did you grow up so quick?"

Mom ran out pulling paul "Percy have fun on your date!" She pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear "just keep your pants on we don't need any surprises before you leave."

"Mom I would never on a first date! I barely know her plus I am not a fifteen-year-old anymore! Please, you should know me by now."

She rolled her eyes "I just want to make sure and you will always be my baby no matter what." I hopped in my truck waving good bye and drove to where Annabeth's house is. I pulled in the driveway of a white two story building.

I pulled up to a luxury apartment buildings. I walked up to the fifth floor and knocked on the door now that I think of it Thalia lives in this apartment complex with friends. The door opens and standing in front of me the devil herself was standing there. She looked me up and down "Oh it's you I thought you would be Annabeth's date."

"I am Annabeth's date jeez are you still mad at me for joining the army?"

She rolled her eyes "Annie your date is here! Percy you left us along with Luke and he died and your out risking your life! I don't want to bury my cousin too. And I forgive you but if you die I will bring you back and kill you myself." Annabeth walked in and Thalia and I got quite.

She was beautiful her curls bounced around her and her red shirt along with the dark skinny jeans hugged her curves. Her eyes found mine and she smiled "Hey Percy. For gods sake Thalia put pants on!"

Thalia only smirked before walking away "Have fun with my cousin Annie!"

Annabeth frowned "I didn't know you two were cousins."

I shrugged "She was mad at me for staying with the military because of my friend's death."

As we walked back to the truck Annabeth stopped and pulled me over "I know you were there with Luke you now that I think about it, you were there during his funeral. Luke actually talked about you a lot actually." She laughed a little.

"It's okay I came to terms with it and he told me to tell you that he loved you and wants you to be happy. I didn't realize it was you he talked about until I met you. He was going to have us meet because we thought of each other as brothers." I opened the car door for her and started the truck.

She looked over at me "you guys sound like you were close."

I smiled "yeah we did a lot of stupid things together and I even stayed with his body when we brought him back home."

"That's why you look familiar well Mr. Jackson I guess we've seen each other more than we thought."

"I guess so."

We pulled into the parking and walked into the pizza parlor. We ate and talked about what we like to do. She has three brothers one who is older and two younger twins the same age as Sophie. She would talk about her family with such happiness and love.

"My mother Athena died and I have my step mom Helen who had Mathew and Bobby. They are spastic."

"They seem fun I have a younger sister who is their age and she loves to talk. She could talk for hours and not get tired. My mom before she married Paul was married to this man named Gabe who abuse her and I. After several years she got the courage to leave him. Funny thing is he inspired me to want to join the army when I got older. Now that I think about it I don't know what I would do if I wasn't in the military."

"The past is the past but a future to think of. It doesn't matter how you got here but where you go next." After her statement, we finished eating and talked for a little while longer before we left.

When we were driving we were singing to the radio laughing at each other's fails as we tried to sing along. We became silent when I pulled up to her apartment complex. She turned to me "care to walk me up?" When we got to her door hand in hand we

I smiled "it would be a pleasure miss Chase." She rolled her eyes. When we got to her door hand in hand we stopped and faced each other only inches apart and we were slowly closing the gap. Her lips were soft and sweet. It was a short kiss but it sent electricity throughout my body. She pulled away with a smile

When we got to her door hand in hand we stopped and faced each other only inches apart and we were slowly closing the gap. Her lips were soft and sweet. It was a short kiss but it sent electricity throughout my body. She pulled away with a smile "we should do this again some time I had fun."

"We will how about next week for lunch?"

She nodded "sounds like a plan." She kissed me again and whispered against my lips "good night Percy." She pulled away and quickly went into her apartment leaving me staring blankly at the door. Oh, my gods she kissed me and just disappeared behind her door. I drove to my two bedroom apartment that I shared with Renya in a daze. I was grinning like an idiot as I walked in.

Renya smiled as I passed by "you seem like you had fun."

"I did and I have another date next week." She mumbled idiot as I walked to my room. I quickly removed my shirt and put on some sweatpants. Plopping down on my bed with a sigh. I smiled as I closed my eyes already excited for next week to come.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I closed the door and leaned against it with a smile. I rubbed my lips grinning like a mad man. Thalia and Piper walked in smiling.

Thalia smirked "Oh, my gods you kissed my cousin and you liked it."

Piper's eyes got really wide "You kissed! How was it and are you going to see him again?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes I will see him again and it was nice."

I went into my bedroom and got ready for bed. I smiled knowing he stood in front of the door dumb founded by my actions and wanting more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of a soldier with bright sea green eyes.

 **So sorry for the delay I was going to have this done a week ago but time got ahead of me. I also went on my very first date so I was busy stressing over stupid things. The new X-men is awesome I recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it yet to go and see it. I pre-ordered a signed copy of Empire of Storms by Sara J. Maas which is part of Throne of Glass and you should read it if you haven't because it's amazing! Alrigh please review I would love to know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **purplelittleninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating! I have had so many things going on and well I've been stressed. I have decided the Art Institute wasn't for me and will go to my community college. I've been studying for the placement test and took it so that is why I have not been updating. I am signing up for classes and will be starting in January. Well, I shall get on with the chapter!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was peacefully sleeping until my alarm blared. I groaned as I sat up taking in my surroundings and decided to go for a run. I have to keep in shape after all the blue cookies I've been eating I wouldn't be surprised if I gained five pounds. I shrugged on some running shorts and a grey workout shirt along with my black Nikes. Renya was sitting at the counter sipping some coffee. She turned and mumbled good morning.

I smiled at her "Who would've thought that a trained Navy seal who wakes up at two am for training when we are overseas, hates mornings."

She frowned "Shut up Jackson go on your little run before I kill you."

I laughed "fine whatever you say."

I started my normal route that I usually took to stop by the cafe and say hello to Frank and Hazel. My dog tags clanged together in sync with my steps. Sweat was already pooling at the back of my neck. Yep, it's definitely my mother's cookies. My mind went to Annabeth and her beautiful princess curls and the way her mouth crinkled as she smiled. She was so interesting and smart. She loves owls and grey is her go to color. Everything about her intrigued me and I can't wait to learn more about her.

I reached the coffee shop and walked in with a smile as I noticed a familiar girl with princess curls at the counter ordering. I stood behind her in line "Well fancy meeting you here Ms. Chase."

Annabeth swirled around "Indeed Mr. Jackson." Her lips curled upwards "I thought our next date would be later this week."

I smirked as Hazel's eyes widened from the counter. "Are you insisting this is a date? Because if so I will pay for your drink."

Annabeth blushed as she looked me in the eye taking this as a challenge "I can pay for myself besides I would hardly count this as a date since you smell of sweat."

Grinning as I stepped around her and ordered my coffee and paid for hers. "Thanks, Hazel. Oh, and by the way Annie my sweat smells amazing."

Frank laughed as he helped make Hazel our drinks. Annabeth snorted "Don't call me Annie and you smell terrible."

"Fine wisegirl I won't call you Annie and I take offense to that."

Her eyebrow raised "Percy wisegirl is the best you can come up with?"

Hazel handed our drinks "When did you two get together?"

Annabeth turned even redder "We had our first date last night."

Hazel smiled as she looked at Frank "I remember our first date. He fell into my lap because he was so nervous." I blew out my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Well, that is um… really fun-" Que the laughing.

Frank turned red "I was nervous okay? Besides, I still won her over."

Hazel leaned over and gave him a kiss "Sorry Frank." I handed Annabeth her coffee and followed her to a small table after waving goodbye to Frank and Hazel.

"Since I came up with a nickname Wisegirl what about mine?"

She was silent for a few seconds and smiled wide "How about seaweedbrain."

"Seaweedbrain?"

She nodded "Yep your head is full of seaweed since you like the ocean and Thalia said your head is filled with kelp so you are now and forever will be seaweedbrain."

I smiled at her "Alright wisegirl since we are here what do you have in mind for our second date?"

"Surprise me and it better be a good surprise." Her gray eyes swirled with excitement.

"I shall make it the best surprise you could ever imagine and for that kiss you gave me I intend to finish it." She smirked like she knew what she did. I squinted my eyes at her and leaned forward almost brushing my lips on hers.

Her breath hitched "well seaweedbrain are you going to finish?" She dared me to kisser but I pulled away after a light brush of my breath on her lips and stood up winking at her as I started to walk away. I could feel her watching me go so I turned around and half smirked at her and yelled "Friday night I will pick you up for your surprise destination for our date. Then I will definitely finish what we started." Oh, I do intend to finish. She went to open her mouth to say something before closing it as she noticed the eyes on us. I winked one last time and strode out of the café with a grin on my face.

Now all I have to do is plan a date and make sure it's a good one. Maybe I will ask Renya and my mom for some advice on what girls would like. I smiled once again as I remembered the heat coming from her breath across my face as I almost kissed her. I made my way back to my apartment in a daze.

I walked in and Renya raised an eyebrow "do I need to know?"

"I saw Annabeth and would you mind giving me advice on planning a surprise date?"

She smiled, "Awe the big bad seal can't even plan a date?" I glared at her. "Okay fine I'll help you. Geez, I was only joking."

Annabeth's POV:

My heart raced as I thought of him almost kissing me. My body tingled with excitement as I thought of all the ways he intended to finish what I started last night. People in the café were staring at our little show and quickly turned heads when he left. My cheeks burned from the thought of kissing him with all these people watching.

Piper will go nuts when I tell her and Thalia would fake gag over me kissing her cousin. Percy filled my mind as I hailed a cab and went to work. Piper smiled when I walked in and I rushed over to her. I told her everything Percy said and did. Piper squealed in excitement.

"I am so happy for you! I wonder what he has planned. What do you think?" She talked rapidly like she may not get to ask anything in the next five seconds.

"I don't know really Percy is so different from all the other guys I've ever dated and it's been so long since Luke." My voice cracked at the end but I shook it off and continued "Pipes don't give me that look I am over it."

She sighed "I know but I still worry about you. I am so happy you found someone. Plus, I think you may get a little action if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I blushed "Piper! I would never! I may have met Percy when Luke died only once I've barely known him for a week!"

She smiled even wider, "Whatever you say, Annie." She strolled back to her desk.

I frowned "don't call me Annie!" I walked into the elevator and continued my day of work with what Piper said echoing in the back of my mind. I barely know Percy even if it feels like I've known him for years.

 **Alright Finally finished! I hope you guys liked it. Please review I would love to know what you guys think. Once again I apologise for the long delay I have officially made a schedule for my fanfictions and intend to stay with it. I may get a little behind because I am signing up for classes at my college so please be patient. So here is the schedule for all my Fanfictions:**

 **Monday- Broken**

 **Tuesday- Living in silence**

 **Wednesday- A soldier's Tale**

 **Thursday- Lucy the celestial the Celestial Dragon Slayer**

 **Friday- The Son of Lupa and Lycaon**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Wednesday and it's update time! Alright, guys, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I rushed around my mom's apartment preparing for my surprise date thing. Sophie was laughing and teasing me for they way I was stressing.

"Percy just calm down. I am sure she will love what you had planned." My mom was shaking her head. "Just sit down a relax then get ready in an hour."

I looked away. Geeze I feel like I am in high school again. I sighed and sat on the couch. Sophie climbed up with me "Percy when do you have to leave again?"

"In a few months why?"

She shrugged "I just want to know how long we have to hang out. I missed you when you were gone. I am always afraid that yo won't come back."

I pulled her into a hug "I will always come back to see my little sister and I promise to see you first."

"You do?"

"Always Soph." We watched a Friends episode. When the hour went by I rushed to my room that turned into a guest room. I pulled on my dark washed jeans with a black and white t-shirt. I tried combing my hair but failed. I just patted it down hoping it will stay.

I took my bike instead knowing how nice the weather will be. "Bye guys I will see you tomorrow!" I drove to Annabeth's apartment

"Don't do anything stupid Percy and I love you!" I drove to Annabeth's apartment

I drove to Annabeth's apartment. Knocking on the door the devil decided to open the door. I rolled my eyes "Thalia why are you not wearing pants every time I see you?"

She rolled her eyes "It's my apartment which allows me to do as I please."

"What ever is Annabeth ready?"

"Just come in you, idiot. Gods, I can't believe I am related to you."

"You love me pinecone face and you know it."

"Annie your boyfriend is bothering me!" Thalia walked to the kitchen.

"Quit calling me Annie!" Annabeth's voice came from her room.

Piper poked her head out "Hi Percy! It's nice to see you again!"

"Uh... Hey, Piper." I waved awkwardly.

I sighed with relief when Annabeth walked out. I turned to her "Hey Anna-" I stopped mid-sentence when I looked at her. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a teal t-shirt. "Annabeth. Um.. Ready to go?"

"Yes, seaweed brain. So where are you planning on taking me?"

I smiled as I led her out "ah that is for me to know and you to find out."

She looked at my bike that was parked on the curb "we are taking that?"

I smiled as I swung my leg over my blue Harley. I raised my eyebrow "scared chase?"

Her lips tilted down into a frown "no it's just I never rode on a motorcycle before."

"Well hop on I promise I am a safe driver." Her face grew determined and she swung her leg over and her arms came around my waist.

I drove to the one place I used to go to when I was younger as an escape from my abusive step-father. I pulled into the park. Annabeth chuckled "really Percy, a park?"

"Hey, this was my favorite place when I was younger. And besides I planned something I think you would really like." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small path. Stopping by a few bushes and a large tree.

Stopping by a few bushes and a large tree. "Um, Percy you didn't get lost did you?"

I rolled my eyes "No but come on." I pushed myself through the bushes and took a few little turns

Annabeth gasped as she saw what I did "Wow Percy this is amazing!" She looked around all the lights strung up in the trees lower branches and the red fluffy blanket sprawled on the grass. I pulled out a couple of Chinese take-out boxes from the basket my mom gave me.

"I hope you like it I've been planning this since you said you wanted to be surprised." I rubbed the back of my neck.

She sat down "well our Chinese food awaits." I sat with her and we sat joking about our lives while eating.

"And then my mom had to pull me out of the toilet because my butt got stuck. I guess that's what I get for not putting the seat down." Annabeth laughed

Annabeth laughed "you really are a seaweed brain."

"Yeah and the most embarrassing part was Thalia and Nico were there to witness it all."

"You and your mom sound really close."

"Yeah, she is the best mom anyone could ever ask for."

"You are such a mama's boy."

"I am." She laughed.

"So what about your promise?"

"What promise?" Oh, I knew what promise but I wanted this to be slow and not like the relationship I had with Calypso.

She smirked, "You know exactly what I mean." She leaned a little closer to me. I shivered from her breath mingling with mine. She hummed "Ah, you do know."

I decided that I've had enough of being patient and closed the gap. Our lips collided and dear gods this was better than our first kiss. I quickly pulled away when her hands went under my shirt.

She gasped as I moved away quickly "I am sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."

I smiled "No need to apologize but let's just take this slow."

She blushed "I agree. I just got caught up in the moment."

"no worries I did too. Besides, I kept my promise."

"You sure did although you may have started something else."

My eyes widened "Well then Ms. Chase I plan on finishing what we started one day."

She punched my arm "you better seaweed brain." She looked at her phone "it's getting late we should probably start heading back." I looked at the time and man she was right, it was eleven thirty and if I don't get her back Thalia is going to kill me.

"Yeah I'd rather not get killed by Thals so we should probably get you back."

"Is the big bad soldier afraid?"

I squinted "no. It's just the last time we got into a fight we almost got the cops called on us."

"What did you two do?"

"Um... We accidently destroyed a display at a museum." We got back on my bike and drove back to her apartment. We walked up in silence, stopping by the door. "Well, I should get going."

I grabbed my hand "would you like to come in?"

"Annabeth I probably shouldn't."

"Oh come on please?" She pulled me in with a laugh as I made a face.

She pulled me into the hallway that led to her room. "Wisegirl are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes "we won't do anything I swear it's just a lot of things are happening and I don't want to be alone."

I smiled as I entered her room "well in that case I guess I can stay for a little. I just don't want to be killed by Thalia."

"I won't let her kill you." She practically pulled me to lay down on the bed with her. "Please just stay."

She leaned over and once again a passionate kiss erupted. I let her remove my shirt and she did the same with me. "You're beautiful."

She blushed and looked away "No I am not."

"Don't say that because you are." She leaned close to me tucking her head into my neck. He lips brushing soft kisses up to my lips. I swear if I didn't have the will power we would've been stripped away of our clothes right then and there.

I decided to stay the night but nothing happened! I swear people think so be little of me. I am a gentleman after all.

 **How was it, guys? Ah, Percabeth fluff! Please review I would love to know what you think. Have a good week!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's update time! So sorry for the wait I've had some writers block and a lack of motivation. This is going to be a short chapter and sorry for that but I need to catch up on my other fanfictions. Is everyone ready for Christmas to be here? I know I am and I am so excited to be getting a PS4! It's so hard to wait when you know what you're getting. Alright on to the chapter!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I woke up to a hand brushing through my hair. I cracked an eye open, "Morning."

Annabeth smiled brightly "morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. So, what's for breakfast?"

She slapped my shoulder "how about pancakes?"

I stood," sounds good to me. Hey, where did my shirt go?" We checked under the bed and through the sheets but no shirt was found. "Will the girls care?"

"No, and if they do they will have to deal with it because I like the no shirt look." Annabeth's hands traced up my biceps.

I raised an eyebrow "are you checking me out Ms. Chase?"

"And what if I am Mr. Jackson?"

I leaned into her and pressed my mouth to her ear "I won't hesitate to show you more and that's dangerous territory we would venture in." Her breaths became more rapid

"And if I wanted to venture out into this dangerous territory, what would you do then?"

I pulled back and stopped by the door "you have such a dirty little mind, Ms. Chase. But first, breakfast." I swung the door open and made my way to the kitchen, while Annabeth got her shirt on. I rummaged through te cabinets finding a glass. I pulled out the orange juice and when I closed the fridge I about jumped. "Oh, my gods! Thalia, why are you standing behind the door of the fridge?" I place my hand over my racing heart.

I swallowed when she placed her hands on her hips "Well why are you in my kitchen?"

I scratched the back of my neck "um... I slept over. And why are you not wearing any pants?"

"Oh, my gods. Piper! You were right! Plus it's my house I do what I want."

I rolled my eyes "whatever, now please let me drink my morning juice."

She ripped the cup from my hands "It's my juice and you can't have it."

"What makes it your juice?"

"It's my kitchen!"

Piper walked in "Hey Percy! Thalia let him have juice. So... care to tell me what happened?"

I rolled my eyes "nothing happened I swear!"

Annabeth walked in wrapping her hands around my waist "we didn't do anything guys so calm down. I am making pancakes!"

We all quieted down "Thalia go get pants on!" Piper slapped Thalia on the back of her head.

"Fine! Whatever why do I have to put pants on when he doesn't have a shirt?"

I smirked, "because I am sexier without my shirt."

Thalia scoffed, "and who told you that?"

I looked at Annabeth "well my girlfriend."

"Percy please don't tell my roommates what I say to you."

Lifting my chin up "why would that be Ms. Chase? You don't want them to know you admire my good looks and loving personality?"

Thalia snorted "Oh, please you are so full of yourself."

Rolling my eyes, "and you aren't?"

It went on like this throughout breakfast. We decided since everyone didn't have to go to work we would watch a movie. "I am not watching Frozen."

"Percy you weren't here when it came out so you have to watch it." Piper smiled as if that would change everything.

"Nope, not happening. I don't want to see it. Let's pick Transformers."

Annabeth scooted over to me "Please, please watch Frozen for me?"

I tried to hold back my sigh "alright fine. I will watch Frozen."

* * *

"Admit it cousin you liked it!"

"I admit to nothing. But, it was a good movie."

Piper snorted "You loved it Percy. You don't need to hide it from us."

I looked around "I should probably go. Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow?"

Piper stood "I have one of Jason's you can use."

Annabeth rose a brow "you have Jason's shirt?"

Thalia groaned "why my brother and now my cousin! You two are horrible at choosing boyfriends."

"I took one from his house because it was comfy." She came back with a black shirt and handed it to me. "Here you can give it back to him when you see him."

"I will thanks." I walked to the door with Annabeth behind me. I turned to her, "thanks for letting me stay. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Her cheeks tinted pink "I would love that. How about next week we can meet up for lunch?"

I smiled "I would love that. See you soon Chase."

She reached up and pressed her lips on mine in a sweet slow kiss. She pulled away, where her lips just brushed mine "see you soon Jackson." I reached for the door still watching her. When I stepped out and closed the door I took a deep breath. I don't want this to end but in about three months I have to leave overseas. I drove back to my mom's house knowing she will have fresh baked blue cookies.

"Mom, Paul I'm home! Is Sophie here?"

My mom's head popped around the corner of her bedroom door "um... Percy, I thought you weren't going to be back so soon. Sophie went to a friends house so Paul and I thought we should have a day alone."

My eyes widened and I slapped my hands over my eyes "oh my gods! I am so sorry um, say hi to Paul and um... I am going to my apartment." As I left I could hear my mom and Paul laughing. Dear gods, I need to bleach my eyes out."

I unlocked the door to find Reyna passed out on the couch with the food channel on in the background. I leaned over "pssst... Reyna? Are you alive?" I poked her nose and she didn't even move a muscle. Sighing as I walked around the couch and heaved her up. I carried her into her room and laid her in her bed. I shut the tv off and retired to my room to play some Call of Duty.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review I would love to know what you think and even tell me what you do for the holidays I would love to know what you all do. For my family's holiday tradition, we bake Belgium cookies and make Apple butter from a family recipe. Alright until next time have a great week!**

 **Lost of love,**

 **purplelittleninja.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating I have been struggling with a writer's enemy, writer's block. I am just having so difficulty keeping up with all my fanfiction's. More so now since college has started. So please expect slow updates until further notice. I have been doing five hours of homework every night and I just don'r have free time.**

 **Percy's POV:**

After a long and painful conversation about being safe with Annabeth from Reyna since I was gone the whole night. We finally changed the subject to cooking.

"I'm telling you right now I am a great cook."

"No offence but you burn everything you make and that says something since I can only make my mom's blue cookies."

Reyna placed her hand on her chest, how could you say that? You eat everything I make!"

I rolled my eyes, "yeah because I'd starve if I didn't. Anyways we are done with this conversation. I have to go pick up Soph."

She pointed her finger at my chest, "now remember what I said. We don't need a miniature Percy walking around causing trouble or she gets pregnant and something happens to you overseas.

I stood, "Reyna I get it now please leave my sex life alone." I retired to my room to change out of my Pyjamas. I swiped my keys off the hook and drove to Sophie's friend Alice's house. My truck hummed as I parked in front of the Tate residence. My mom knew Nora Tate from when she worked at the old candy store. We would go to their house when Gabe was playing cards with his fellow alcoholics. Which was years ago and they had been friends ever since.

I knocked on the door and Nora with her greying hair opened the door with a bright smile on her face, "Percy! It's been so long! Sophie told me you came back home. How has everything been, are you decompressing okay?" She waved her hand "oh what am I doing? Come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Tate. I'm doing fine." I followed her into the den and sat across from her.

"No need with the Mrs. you can call me Nora. So tell me, who is the Annabeth I keep hearing from Soph?" Her eyes shone with such happiness that I couldn't even be upset at my annoying little sister.

"Uh, Annabeth is my girlfriend I guess." I scratched the back of my neck out of habit.

"Oh, I hope she's a keeper."

I smiled warmly "Me too. How is Nick doing?"

She laughed "working hard as always! I swear this man never gives himself a break. I guess you should get going let me go get Sophie for you." I nodded in thanks and watched her go down the hallway.

"Percy!" Sophie ran up and hugged me her. her face brightened when she pulled away. "Can we go get ice cream on the way home?"

I ruffled her hair "of course, how is that even a question." I looked over at Alice "say thank you to Alice."

Sophie looked over at her "bye, Alice, I will see you at school."

"Bye Sophie! Thank you for coming over."

I climbed into my truck and turned the keys in the ignition. "So which ice cream place do you want to go to?"

She tapped her chin "hmm let me think. Maggie Moo's, that's where I want to get my ice cream."

I smiled turning towards her "Let me guess, you want to get the cotton candy flavor?"

she smiled "always." I turned into the parking lot and parked in front of the ice cream shop. As we walked up she took my hand and start to skip. "come on Percy you need to relax a little. Skip with me."

I rolled my eyes, "alright little miss bossy."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It's been three weeks since I came home and in two months I have to go back. Truthfully, I don't want to go back. Everything has been so good with my family and Annabeth. I just don't want to disrupt that. Looking over at Sophie who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Mom is currently power writing her book to meet the deadline so I was stuck with school duty.

"Hey Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked ou the window with a small blush creeping up her cheeks, "um, I don't know how to tell mom and dad but this boy Alex I think he likes me. How do you know if that's true?"

'um, well... Um. I-' I stumbled over my words. I knew this was coming but I haven't mentally prepared my speech on this whole dating thing. Taking a deep breath, "well you see. It depends on the guy so uh... What makes you think he likes you?"

"He aways tries to make me laugh and well he asked me if I wanted to go see a movie."

I pulled the truck over so I could look at her in the face, "he asked you on a date!?"

Her eyes widened "oh my gosh he asked me on a date!" Her face brightened and it made me smile but I slammed my head on the steering wheel. This can't be happening.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so nervous and it's on Friday!"

My head shot up and I pinched my nose. "I cant' believe this is happening," I said in a deleted tone. My little sister was growing up. I can't help but feel like I'm getting old.

"Percy you are going to make me late if you don't start driving again."

I looked up and sighed as I drove to the school. When I pulled in the parking lot Sophie slung her bag over her shoulder. She smiled up at me, "bye, Percy. I will see you after school!"

I waved and waited to drive away until she was safely inside the school. You never know these days. You can never be too safe. When I pulled away I decided to call Mom and tell her everything that I heard today. she squealed in the phone happily when she found out Sophie was going on a date.

"Awe my little baby is growing up! I can't believe it, this is so exciting."

"What! No mom this is terrible I haven't even met this kid to personally threaten him."

She laughed, "oh Percy, everything will be fine. There is no need to scare this kid. Just relax Sophie is only twelve she's not irresponsible and mature for her age. I have to go so I will see you tonight for dinner. Oh, and invite Annabeth."

"Alright love you, mom."

'I love you too Percy." She hung up and I decided to go sit in my apartment and take a nap. Oh gosh, things are changing way too quickly for my liking. What happened to the little girl who was afraid of the monster under her bed?

 **Alright finally finished! Please review I would love to know what you think. Notice: Please expect slow updates I am currently a colleg student and literally have no life at the moment.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **purplelittleninja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's update time! I'm on spring break so I have plenty of free time.**

 **Percy's POV:**

I can't believe I'm leaving in less than a week. I closed my eyes thinking of the amazing date I took Annabeth on a week ago. I took her to my dad's aquarium and lit the large viewing room in the back with candles. We sat and talked about anything and everything while we sipped on wine. Her laugh made my heart clench knowing that I won't be able to hear it for a whole year. It was a night to remember and I will cherish that memory while I'm overseas. Gods I don't want to leave but I don't know who I would even be if I wasn't in the military. I snapped my eyes open when my phone went off.

I snapped my eyes open when my phone went off. I swiftly looked around trying to find where it was. I snatched it from under the bed, "hello?"

"hey Percy, could you come over and have dinner with my family? They want to see you before you head off."

"Hey, wise girl, I will be there tonight. What time do I need to be there?"

"Let's say five thirty. No need to dress nice though it's just casual plus the evil twins want to see you before you leave."

I smiled, "I will make sure to be there." I sighed when she hung up. I have yet to tell her how long I will be gone. I sat up deciding that I should start packing so I don't have to stress. Reyna was already gone and won't be back home for a year and a half. Will was leaving the same time I am. Nico and Will haven't even left their apartment since last week and only the lord knows what they are doing. I grabbed the picture of my family and one of Annabeth and I. Next I grabbed the one of Sophie that I recently took of us hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Gods I was going to miss all of them. I shoved my clothes and whatever else I needed and zipped my duffle bag and carefully placed the pictures in the small zipper in the back.

I decided to head to my mom's and hang with them for the time being. Pulling into the parking spot, I tried to memorise everything just so I can remember my home when I'm overseas. I do this every time I'm about to leave and I don't even know why. I opened the door, "hey mom!"

"Percy? I'm in the kitchen making cookies!"

I walked up to her and her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned around with a sad smile and caressed my cheek, "I can't believe how quick these few months went by." I held her hand and closed my eyes knowing that the last week is always hard on her.

"It'll be okay mom. I'll come over tomorrow and we can have a day where we just watch movies and play board games."

"I'd like that. I'll take Sophie out of school so she can spend some time with you. How's Annabeth?"

"I don't know how she feels about me leaving. I haven't told her how long though because I just don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"Oh honey, it's never going to be easy for her and you need to tell her. When will you see her?"

"Tonight."

"Perseus Jackson, you will tell her tonight. She deserves the right to know before it's too late."

"Yes, mom I will tell her." I kissed her hand before she turned around and went back to baking. We sat and ate cookies until Sophie and Paul got home and joined us in pigging out.

"I have to tap out otherwise I'm not going to eat dinner." I pushed back and leaned in my chair.

"Percy? Do you have to go next week?"

I looked at Sophie, "Yeah little fish I have to go. But I promise to write letters every day and video chat or even call when I can."

"I'm holding you to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I have to go so I will see you guys tomorrow." After hugging everyone I quickly hopped in my truck and drove to Annabeth's parent's house.

I knocked on the door and waited. I smiled wide when Annabeth opened the door, "Percy! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Percy!" I turn around just in time to be tackled to the ground by Mathew and Bobby who both are tweens.

I groaned, "It's good to see you too. Now get off me."

"Boys please don't crush my boyfriend before he leaves. I think the military needs him to be in one piece."

They shot up with devious smiles. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

Helen came out with a warm smile, "Percy I'm so glad you came. Come on boys, Annabeth dinner is on the table." Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me to the chair next to her.

Mr. Chase sat next to the twins and his wife. He smiled at me, "Percy, I'm glad that you were able to come before you leave. So how long are you going to be overseas? Annabeth has yet to tell us."

"Dad!"

"Annabeth I only asked a question."

I scratched the back of my head, "yeah um I guess it's now or never. I think I'm going to be gone for a year but it can be longer it all depends on where I will be."

Annabeth looked over at me, "a year? Why haven't you told me?"

I looked over at her, "I wanted to tell you tonight at the right moment. I'm sorry."

Helen clapped, "Well let's finish our meal and I will grab the pie that I baked."

"I forgive you. So where are you going?"

"Afghanistan."

Fredrick placed his fork down, "how will you two communicate?"

"We can write letters, video chat, and on some days we can get time to use the phone. It may be a little hard but we can find a way."

Annabeth squeezed my hand, "we will definitely find away. Plus I'm sure Will will keep you in line."

I rolled my eyes and let loose a small chuckle, "Oh, I'm sure he will. He loves to butt into my business."

"Who's Will?" Fredrick smiled at our bantering.

"He's my cousin's boyfriend and he is also in the military as a medic who goes with us."

"I didn't know Thalia had a boyfriend."

Annabeth laughed, "Thalia dating? No dad Will is Nico's boyfriend soon to be fiance."

"Oh, I think I am caught up now."

Helen placed the pie on the table, "Fredrick even I knew that. Come on keep up."

Mathew looked over at me, "so Percy, what happens if something happens to you?"

"Mathew Chase!"

I frowned, "it's okay mrs Chase. Well, if I were to die while I'm on duty they will bring my family a flag and send me home to have a funeral. Now if I was just injured they would fix me up to the best of their abilities and send me home."

They all quieted. Annabeth grabbed a slice of pie, "Thanks mom for the pie."

"Thank you, I hope you like it it's a new recipe that I decided to try. So, Percy since you are leaving, do you have any plans for this week?"

I smiled, "Well usually if I'm leaving before my birthday my mom bakes a cake and has a party so we can celebrate even though it's months before. She always invites my friends and family so they can all see me before I go. Thalia always jokes with me that she can finally get rid of me."

Annabeth laughed, "She told me about the parties. Oh, gosh hey mom it's getting late I'm sure Percy needs to go home and I have an early morning at work."

We all made our way to the door. Helen pulled me into a hug, "goodbye Percy. Stay safe okay?" She kissed my cheek.

"Bye Percy." The twins hugged me next and Fredrick clapped my shoulder.

"You come back to her you hear?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth and I stood by her car.

"I guess I will see you before you leave?"

I pulled her in my arms, "you better because I'll need my good luck kiss. Plus, I have my apartment all to myself and I plan to lay with you all day an night before I leave."

I pecked her lips, "promise?"

"Oh, I promise. We never finished what we started when I first stayed the night." She smiled into our kiss.

"I'll hold you to it, Mr Jackson." I released her and gave her a wink.

"I hope you do Ms Chase. I will see you Sunday."

 **Time Skip Monday morning:**

I woke up with Annabeth laying in my arms. Her hair seemed to glow like a halo around her. I kissed her shoulder and up her neck to her soft lips. She smiled when she opened her eyes. "good morning beautiful."

She pulled the covers up with her when she sat up "how long before you leave?"

"We need to be at the airport in an hour. Just ten more minutes with just you and me laying in this bed naked." I pulled her back down as she laughed.

"Percy! We need to get up and get ready."

"Ten more minutes Wise girl! Please, that's all and I swear we will get dressed."

She laid back down with her head on my shoulder, "ten minutes Percy and then I'm getting ready. Gods I don't want you to leave. What if you don't come back to me?"

I kissed her head, "The year will fly by before you know it. I will always come back to you."

We held each other and when the ten minutes were up we reluctantly pulled away. This night was a night that I want to experience again. We drove the airport in silence, My parent's car right behind us so they could say their goodbyes.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I watched as Percy greeted Will. Both of them in their uniforms. Sally cried as he hugged Paul and Poseidon. He hugged Thalia who punched him in the shoulder. He came to Sally and pulled her into a tight embrace he said something to her that made her laugh. She pulled his face down and kissed his cheek "I love you, Percy. I'm so proud of you."

He smiled, "you always say that mom. I know you are proud of me. I love you so much and I will call you as much as I can."

He stopped in front of Sophie who was crying, "don't cry little fish."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you. I love you, Percy even if you are an idiot!"

He wiped her tears with his thumb, "promise me you will write letters about everything that happens. I don't want to miss anything important."

"I promise." He pulled away and stopped in front of me. My heart seemed to beat a mile a minute.

"Annabe-" I lurched forward and placed my lips on his. He pulled me closer even though it didn't seem possible.

I pulled away and whispered on his lips, "I love you Percy. Oh, gods I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you too."

"Percy it's time to go." Will put his hand on his shoulder.

Percy pulled back, "I will video chat and call you any chance I get. Goodbye Annabeth, I love you."

My heart swelled, "Bye Percy." I watched as he looked back once more. Tears rolled down my face as I watched him disappear to enter the military aircraft.

When I went home with Thalia I sat and watched movies with Piper, Thalia, Hazel, and Juniper. All I had to do was get through a year.

 **This was a long chapter. Please review I would love to know what you think. I hope you had a great spring break!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's one of those days without having too much homework so I'm updating! I have many different ideas for this fan fic and I hope you will like what is to come of this fanfiction. This is kind of going to be a filler chapter and I apologise for that.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"I can't believe it's been two months since you last saw him! Aren't you excited Annie you get to video chat Percy, you need to dress nice."

I watched as Thalia and Piper rummaged through my closet, "guys I don't think I need to dress up. Besides Percy is rooming with other guys. What if they are there?"

Piper turned, "then they can see what a hottie you are and be jealous of Percy. Annabeth he could be your future husband so relax. He probably could use something beautiful to look at for once. Who knows what he's seen." she pulled a skin tight blue shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Piper I don't need to wear that."

Thalia smacked my head, "shut up we are trying to help. If you don't put that on with your good bra I'm farting on your face after taco night."

I gasped, "you wouldn't even dare."

"Watch me."

Piper forced the clothes in my hand, "find your good bra you need to make these to ladies look good." I rolled my eyes and walked in the bathroom. When I walked in Piper grinned, "Jeeze this is when I wish I liked women. Annabeth you look amazing. Now, time for makeup."

"Piper really?"

She did my makeup with just light browns. She clapped, "Thalia aren't I amazing?"

"Annabeth you will knock him off his feet. And knowing my cousin he will fall Flat on his stupid little face." I smiled and ran to the counter to my laptop. I opened it up and smiled when I saw the incoming video chat message. I could hear Thalia and Piper whispering behind me.

Percy's face showed up on the computer, "Hey wise girl! I miss you."

"Hey seaweed brain, I miss you too. How is everything going?"

He grinned, "smooth sailing so far. Hey, pinecone face and Pipes."

Thalia leaned forward, "Kelp head don't do anything stupid out there."

He pressed he hand over his heart, "oh my god, you care!"

Thalia threw her arms up, "I'm leaving, come on Piper let Annie and kelp for brains have their moment."

"But-" Piper followed Thalia and I released a sigh.

"Man I thought they'd never leave."

I laughed, "Percy be nice to your cousin." Percy turned his head as someone walked in the room

"Annabeth this is "George he is one of our new recruits." Percy was shoved out of the way.

And a young boy with black hair came into view, "Percy how'd you get a girl like her? I thought he was lying when he told me about you."

"Nice to meet you George and if Percy didn't tell you, he ran me over in the park while jogging." He laughed.

"George move out of the way!" Percy shoved him. "Sorry Annabeth, George doesn't know manners."

"I'm not a dog! But, I will leave so you can have girl time." Percy and I laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "girl time?"

He laughed, "it's a thing that we say. Don't ask further questions. So back to how life is, tell what's been happening."

"Work has been terrible and I've been going and talking with your mom a lot. She misses you and told me you called her yesterday."

He scratched the back of his head, "I was going to call you but I knew I'd be murdered if I didn't talk to her. But what else have you done?"

I smiled, "I thought of you every night."

"What kind of thoughts?" He smiled wide when I blushed.

"Oh, please I think you can guess what they were. I got some work done and the twins want you to come visit as soon as possible. They miss you like crazy."

"I will definitely go visit." The image started to get cut out. Percy swore, "I'm sorry Annabeth the internet is shit down here."

"It's okay. I'm just happy to know you were okay. How are Will and Reyna?"

He laughed, "they're great. Reyna will be home before me and she said to tell you that she wants a girls night with everyone. She might call Hazel to see if you guys are up for it. So care to tell me why your dressed up?"

"You can blame Piper for that. She ordered me into wearing this."

He smirked, "I guess I have to thank her for that." He turned when he heard yelling, "hey Annabeth I gotta go. Duty calls. I love you and will call you soon." I could tell by his face something wasn't right but I held in my emotions and smiled for him.

My eyes softened, "be safe." The image froze and lost connection. I wiped my tears and faced Thalia, "he had to go. But, he's okay."

Thalia pulled me in an embrace, "everything will be fine Annie. My idiot cousin will come back in ten months. want to go watch a movie?"

"Yeah sounds like a good plan. I'll go get the popcorn."

* * *

TIME SKIP(It's been a year and Percy is coming home):

 **Percy's POV:**

I was finally coming home. I called everyone except Annabeth and was going to surprise her at the coffee shop that we had our first real conversation at. Thalia assured me that she didn't know and she thought they were getting coffee together. I could barely contain my excitement when I met my mom off the plane. She pulled me close and didn't let go for several minutes. When I pulled away she smiled at me, "I missed you Percy."

"I missed you too mom. Did you get what I asked for?" She smiled and handed me the little box that will change my life forever.

"I hope this is the one you wanted to get. Oh, Percy, I'm so proud of the man you've become. Will!" She flung her arms over the blond man when walked out of the plane.

"Hey, Sally." He met my eyes, "good luck man. She'll love it. Just don't get nervous and screw up." He patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, Will. Hey, mom we got to go." She wiped her eyes and she drove me to the coffee shop.

"okay, you have everything? Wait, your hair." She patted my hair down.

"mom I think I'm good." I sucked in a breath and walked to the entrance. I could see Annabeth's blond curls in the back. Her back was towards the door so she couldn't see me. Thalia glanced up and back to Annabeth to listen to whatever Annabeth was saying. I sucked in a breath as people turned to look at me I pulled my finger to my lips and smiled as I walked towards my Wise girl. People in the front pulled their phones out and acted as though they didn't see me.

I could see Annabeth's blond curls in the back. Her back was towards the door so she couldn't see me. Thalia glanced up and back to Annabeth to listen to whatever Annabeth was saying. I sucked in a breath as people turned to look at me I pulled my finger to my lips and smiled as I walked towards my Wise girl. People in the front pulled their phones out and acted as though they didn't see me. I leaned down and whispered into Annabeth's ear, "hey, wise girl." She sucked in a breath.

She quickly stood and turned to face me wrapping me in her arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist, "Percy!" I laughed and everyone was clapping. She pressed her lips to mine several times in short little pecks. Thalia laughed and Annabeth quickly unwrapped herself from me, "You knew the whole time!"

Thalia leaned back, "sure did Annie. You might want to turn around now." Annabeth turned and noticed me getting on one knee.

"Percy?" She placed her hand over her mouth.

I smiled, "Annabeth I know we technically only dated for a few months but between the letters and calls over the past year, I feel like I've known you all my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" I opened the little box that had a simple band with one diamond in the middle.

She had tears going down her face and she placed her left hand in my hand, "yes!" People clapped and I stood up and pulled her in my arms, "a thousand times yes!" She pulled my face down and slammed her lips on mine.

I let out a breath, "phew that went better than I expected. I love you wise girl." I slipped the ring on her finger.

She smiled, "I love you too." People clapped as she kissed me again. Hazel was fanning herself behind the counter and Frank was smiling at us.

I have to say this was one of the best days of my life and I hope to have more days just like this.

 **Okay so this didn't really turn out to be a filler chapter. Please review I would love to know what yall think. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! How is everyone doing? I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Percy's POV:**

I woke up to hands running through my hair. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Annabeth smiling at me. I sighed, "I'm never going to get used to this."

"Well, you better Mr. Jackson because in a year you will be waking up to me when you are home." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed her palm.

I trailed up until I met her lips, which were swollen from last night. She smiled into the kiss before pushing me down into the pillows and climbing on top of me. She pulled away making me cry out in protest, "this will continue later. I have to go to work."

I pulled her back, "call in sick."

"Percy! I can't do that."

I kissed her jaw and up to her ear, "sure you can. You just wait and then call Piper to tell her your sick."

"She knows where I am."

I laughed, "so she won't tell anyone why you've called in sick." I grinned when I saw her crack and give in.

"Fine but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

I kissed her, "fine by me." She squealed when I flipped us over and screamed when we fell off the bed.

"Perseus Jackson!"

We were laughing like maniacs, "sorry!"

* * *

We pulled into the parking space and held each other's hand while walking up to my mother's apartment. Annabeth wouldn't tell me why we had to leave my apartment even though I wanted to catch up on sleep since I just got back home. I squeezed her hand, "Wisegirl why are we going up to my mom's?"

"Percy! She is your mother and hasn't seen you in a year you are going up there!"

"I was planning on coming up, and it's just I wanted to sleep more." She held her head up and pulled me up in the elevator. We stopped at the door and knocked.

We stopped at the door and knocked, "It's open!"

We stepped through, and I smiled wide when everyone stood and yelled, "surprise!"

Sophie ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "Welcome home Percy!"

I laughed, "Thanks, guys! I missed you, Soph."

My dad walked up and pulled me into a hug, "I missed you son."

"I missed you too dad."

He looked over at Annabeth, "Annabeth the aquarium looks great. Thank you for helping us with it."

"You're welcome, sir. Glad I could be of service.

He laughed and smiled wide, "I almost forgot, a congratulations is for you two."

I smiled, "Thanks, dad."

My mom walked over, "sorry for having Annabeth keep this a secret but I think it's time we all get-together. Do you know how long you are staying?"

I frowned, "Only three months, I think."

My mom sighed in relief, "well good because we have a wedding to plan! Annabeth have you talked to your parents yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm planning on us all going to dinner to break the news to them."

I wrapped my arm around her, "we still have time. Besides, I called and asked for his permission, so your dad knew but didn't know when."

Annabeth smiled, "you asked for permission?"

"Yep. So, should we go talk to everyone and-" I leaned closer, "go back to my apartment. Reyna will be coming back tomorrow afternoon."

She released a breath, "I would like that very much. But, we will stay for few hours."

We walked through the apartment and found Thalia, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso. Leo held his arms out and pulled me into his arms, "I missed you, man!"

He clapped my back, "this is a much better greeting than being tackled to the ground."

"Oh, you remember that?"

"Yes, Leo I remember. So, Piper and Jason when did you two start dating?"

Piper blushed, "five months ago. How was the tour?"

Everyone looked over at me, and my heart raced. I took a deep breath, "not good. I won't go into details." My phone began to ring, and I looked at the caller I.D., and I frowned. I quickly rushed saying a quick "be right back."

"This is Perseus Jackson."

I heard sniffling, "Percy, George died." My heart dropped at the sound of George's fiance's voice.

"Alice. what happened?"

"He was killed in combat, they- they came to my door and didn't tell me the specifics. Oh, gods, he's gone."

I closed my eyes and slid to the ground with tears threatening to fall, "when are they bringing him home?"

"Tomorrow."

I wiped under my eyes, "I'll find a flight for the funeral. When will that be?"

She sobbed, "in a week."

"I'll be there and is it okay if I brought Annabeth, my fiance?"

"of course. Thank you, Percy."

I hung up and sat in the hallway. I felt empty inside, during my tour I was in charge of my unit and I had to keep him safe. I should've stayed, and he could've been alive. I heard the door open, and someone step over to me.

"Percy? What are you doing? What's wrong?" Annabeth squatted down to me.

"He's dead."

"Who Percy?"

I looked up at her, "George died in active duty, and I wasn't there to keep him safe."

She pulled me into her arms, "Percy, you can't know that." I pushed my face into her neck and sobbed. I had two years of friendship taken away from me in a blink of an eye. Annabeth pulled me in tighter as I cried, "it's okay, when is his funeral?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"Okay, where is it going to be?"

"Texas."

She took a deep breath, "we will get two plane tickets and be there."

The door opened again, "Hey, guys Sally is serving dinner. Oh, um..."

I looked up and wiped my face, "tell my mom I'll be there in a little bit." Piper closed the door silently with a nod. Annabeth and I sat with our backs against the wall, "Annabeth-"

"It's okay to grieve Percy. How long have you known George?"

"Two years. The little bastard was always doing reckless things, and I had to keep him out of trouble."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, "what happens when someone dies in active duty?"

"Well, a person will come to the door holding a flag to tell you that they have died. Then they are brought back home and are escorted until the funeral. I had to stay with a body once, and it was the hardest things to watch. I had to watch a wife and three kids say goodbye to their husband one last time. Plus, standing all night long with a fallen soldier is killer on the back and feet."

"That sounds terrible."

I looked over at her, "Weren't you engaged to Luke at the time? Did someone come to tell you?"

She shook her head, "no, they went to his parents because I wasn't living with him. I got a call from his parents."

I nodded, "I promise I will always come back to you. No matter what."

She kissed my lips, "let's go eat."

I pulled her up and walked back in. Everyone stared for a few seconds before going back to talking. My mom held the look of worry before passing food out as people lined up. I smiled at everyone and felt at peace for the first time since I pulled that trigger on a young boy who held a grenade. My mom gave me a questioning look as she handed me food.

"Percy are you okay? Piper told me you were upset."

My lips tightened, "I'm okay mom. I'll tell you later."

She still looked worried, but she nodded. Thalia sat next to Nico and shoved him, "Thalia quit!"

"You're in my space move."

"I can't!"

Will smiled, "sure you can." He patted his lap, and Nico blushed but sat on his lap.

"Thank you, Will. Nico you can stop blushing we all know you are together."

Nico frowned, "shut up Pinecone face!"

"Make me Death breath!"

"Guys knock it off. No need to fight."

They both turned to me, "stay out of it kelp head!"

I held my hands up, "fine kill each other for all I care."

We all talked and caught up on each other's lives. Frank and Hazel were engaged now, and both got promoted at the coffee shop. Leo and Calypso were married now, they both went to the courthouse to have a quick wedding. Thalia was still doing whatever a Thalia does. After several hours everyone decided to go home. Annabeth and I drove back to my apartment.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Yes, Percy?"

"What if we found our own house?"

She looked over at me, "our own?"

I nodded, "I think it's time we move in together."

She smiled wide, "I would love too! That's a great idea, and we won't have to worry about who will be home."

I took a deep breath, "we can start looking and move after I come back after my deployment."

We walked in, and she pulled me to my room, "I think that will work." She reached up and pecked my lips, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I kissed her and pulled her close. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her to the bed, kicking the door shut.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please expect slow updates, classes are in dire need of my full attention right now because homeowrk is getting crazy. I have a test every other week so I need to be studying. Please review I would love to know that you think.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally updating! I love writing this fanfiction and can't wait to see where this goes.**

Percy's POV:

I smiled wide when Reyna walked into the apartment. "Reyna!"

"Percy get off me." I squeezed her tighter, "Percy I'm going to count to three before I kick you in the balls."

I let her go, "Jeez all you had to do was ask. How is the boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes, "Conner is fine thank you for asking. I actually came home yesterday but I wanted to spend some time with him. I guess a congratulations is in order."

I rolled my eyes, "you knew about it."

She plopped on the couch, "I know but I wish I could've been there. I hate how we are separated. We used to be the three musketeers with Will and they decided to move me else where."

I sat next to her holding two beers, "I miss being all together. Maybe that'll be different the next time we are deployed."

She looked over at me, "are you going to the funeral?"

I looked down my voice tight, "yeah, you?"

"No, I can't. I should have been there, and I wasn't. I can't go through that again."

We blamed ourselves for Luke's death, and George's resurfaced old memories. "I understand."

"To change the subject when are you two thinking of having the wedding?"

I smiled, "she wants to wait to see when I'm deployed, and after I come back, we will get married."

She patted my shoulder, "sounds like a plan. Just don't do a normal cliche wedding."

"Please, I'm far from normal."

She laughed, "Oh I know."

My phone beeped reminding me to get ready, "I have to go get ready I'm going to dinner with Annabeth and her parents."

"I'll be here catching up on sleep." She kicked back leaning her head on the pillows.

I walked out dressed and showered and paused looking over at her. My eyes softened, "get some rest, Reyna."

TIME SKIP

Annabeth climbed in the passenger seat of my Truck. She smiled wide, "ready?"

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She wore a grey dress that stopped at the knees with a pair of white heels. She snapped her fingers, "Percy my eyes are up here."

I shook my head when I noticed I was staring at her cleavage, "sorry, yeah I'm ready. But gods you're beautiful."

She blushed, "you don't look bad yourself."

I smiled, "I do try." I wore black slacks with a button up sea green shirt. "So where is the restaurant we are meeting your parents at?"

"It's the fancy Japanese restaurant that you always think is new when it's been here for a year."

I laughed, "I can't help not knowing. But I see what you're talking about."

We pulled into the restaurant called Nobu Fifty Seven (I googled this). I walked around the truck and opened Annabeth's door for her.

She took my hand, "why thank you. You are such a gentleman."

I pulled her close, "you are quite welcome my lady."

Fredrick stood waving us over to the table. The twins weren't there so I'm assuming they were left at home. Helen smiled and pulled me in to a hug, "I'm so happy for you two!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Chase."

Fredrick motioned for us to sit down, "happy to be back home Percy?"

"Oh yeah. It's been great being home."

Annabeth smiled, "I'm surprised you kept him coming home a secret Dad. You are a horrible liar."

He held his hands up, "I'm not that bad am I, honey?"

Helen just smiled and called the waiter to order us all wine. "Fredrick you are a terrible liar, but I'm proud of you for not telling Annabeth."

We all joked around a caught up with each other. I kept looking around for threats even though I know I'm safe and Annabeth must have noticed my nervous tick.

She leaned over, "Percy what wrong?"

I smiled, "it's nothing Annabeth it's just a habit."

She frowned and went back to talking to her father about plans. "So Percy what do you plan on doing once you retire from the military?" Helen asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't decided yet since I'm not thinking of retiring yet. But I would like to go back to school and finish."

Fredrick nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Finishing your education is always a good plan."

I nodded, "I feel like I should since my mom wanted me to go."

Fredrick poured me another glass, "can I ask about your friend that died? Annabeth told me, and I am just curious."

"Dad!"

I swallowed, "it's fine. Um... his name was George and he was relatively new and he was reckless. I am normally in charge of a squad and him but I was sent home. I should have been there when he died and I wasn't."

Helen sighed, "you can't blame yourself."

I finished my glass of wine, "I don't, and he would be laughing at me saying I should grow a pair if he saw me now."

Fredrick coughed, "I'm sorry that I asked. On a brighter note when are you doing engagement pictures?"

Annabeth and I both looked at each other, "we haven't thought of them yet."

Helen clapped, "I know the perfect photographer. I'll give Anne a call to have her contact you two."

Our sushi finally came we ate in silence only mumbling at how good the food was. Someone dropped a large platter of dishes making a large bang. I jumped and closed my eyes breathing deep chanting the words, I'm home and safe to myself.

Annabeth squeezed my hand, "Percy?"

I slowly opened my eyes, "excuse me for a minute." I quickly rushed to the bathroom breathing frantic.

I splashed some water on my face and stared in the mirror, home and safe, I kept telling myself. Once my frantic heart slowed and I wiped my face with a paper towel I went back to the table. I was met with concerned eyes.

Helen was the one who spoke first, "Percy are you okay?"

I forced a smile, "yes, sorry the wine just went right through me."

I sat down and poured another glass which was probably my fifth. Annabeth gave me the look of "we'll talk later."

TIME SKIP

Annabeth's parents had to leave early for the twins, so Annabeth and I sat at the bar. She wasn't drinking, but I might have had a little too much since things got a little hazy.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was drunk. He was giggling at anything and everything. I stood taking his hand after I paid, "come on Percy let's go home."

"But Wisegirl I haven't finished my drink."

I rolled my eyes, "you had enough, and I'm driving, so keys." I held my hand out, and he pouted as he dropped his keys in my hand.

"Which apartment are we going to?" He slurred.

I led him to the truck, "yours since you're drunk and you will wake Thalia."

He sighed, "Thalia is so mean." I spotted him as he climbed in the Truck to make sure he wouldn't fall.

I drove us to his apartment with Percy talking and laughing at himself on gods knows what. When I parked he leaned over to me and pressed soft kisses along my neck. I moaned when he kissed and sucked on my ear. He unbuckled my seat belt and I climbed over on his lap. His hands griped my thighs and trailed up and down as we kissed ferociously. When Percy His hands moved my dress up, "Gods you're beautiful." He whispered against my lips. Oh gods how did I become lucky enough to find Percy. He fumbled as he climbed in the back seat after me. I laughed when he smacked his head against the roof.

He made every fiber of my being when he touches me.

He moaned when I kissed his neck. Oh I needed to feel his skin on mine. I unbuttoned his shirt frantically and he quickly shrugged it off. His hand traced along my back before slowly unzipping it. He slowly peeled my dress away.

I groaned when I sat up in Percy's bed. He was still sound asleep with drool pooling around his cheek. I pulled one of his t-shirts on and strode to the kitchen to find Advil and a glass of water. I placed them on the night stand for Percy for when he wakes up.

Reyna smiled as I walked back out, "well you two sure had fun. You both stumbled in here with clothes wrinkled and laughed like maniacs."

I smiled, "sorry, he had a little too much to drink."

She nodded, "he's different."

I looked over at her, "I know, but he won't talk to me about it."

"He has seen some crazy things and had to do things that make you question your morals."

I sat down at the table sipping coffee that she gave me, "what do you mean?"

She swallowed, "when you are out there you see horrible things. Worst of all the children who are given guns to kill us. It was our duty to protect our men. We've made tough choices and they will forever haunt me."

I nodded, and we both looked over at the bedroom when we heard a loud groan.

I chuckled, "well looks like someone is up."

He stumbled out in his finding Nemo boxers. He plopped down after grabbing some coffee and laid his head on the table.

Reyna poked his head, "aren't you just a bundle of sunshine."

He grumbled, "shut the fuck up Reyna."

I stood, "I'll make us some breakfast."

Reyna stood, "I have to go. I'm meeting Connor for breakfast."

Percy stretched and walked behind me, "I thought she'd never leave."

I laughed when he pulled me against his body while I cooked the eggs. "Are we going to look at the house one more time that we were thinking about?"

He smiled against my neck, "I think it would be perfect for us. It's in a great neighborhood and has the white fencing that you wanted."

I sighed, "I can't believe we are going to try and make an offer."

"Second thoughts?" I turned off the stove.

I turned and kissed his lips, "no none what so ever. I'm excited to have a house to ourselves."

He smiled, "and why is that, Ms. Chase?"

I tapped my chin, "hmmm, I could do this when ever I wanted." I pulled him closer and captured his lips with my own.

He pulled away and hummed, "I think I see your reasoning to being excited."

We went back to cooking breakfast together. I looked down at the simple band on my finger and smiled. I was about to marry my best friend and start a new chapter in my life.

 **I have to say it wasn't my best chapter but I've been so busy with school. I decided to take some summer classes to catch up since I took a break before starting college. I'll try to update more often but I can't promise because my online classes have been relentless. Please review to let me know what you think. I'm always open to ideas if you want me to write something you would like to read. How is everyone's summer going?**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I really wanted to update this fanfiction and I am currently procrastinating on not doing my homework.**

 **Percy's POV (The Funeral):**

I stood looking through the mirror. I am to fold the flag with the others in our squad to give George's wife. I straightened my uniform and Annabeth watched with a concerned look. I huffed as I turned to look at her. She smiled warmly, "are you sure you are ready?" **(A/n I really don't know what happens in military funerals so I apologize)**

I looked down, "I don't have a choice but to be ready. His family wanted me to do this and I will. We have to go, ready?"

She nodded and took my hand. I cleared my throat and we made our way to the funeral. It seemed to go by in a blur until we began to fold the flag. It was time to say goodbye and I wasn't ready for that. Alice, sobbed when I kneeled down handing her the neatly folded flag. Her bloodshot eyes met mine, "Thank you, Perseus." My jaw tightened and I slowly stood and walked back with the others. we lined up and saluted as the Bugler played Taps.

I looked over and held Annabeth's gaze. Once, everyone started to leave Annabeth walked over to me, "I've always hated funerals."

"Me too. Jonas! Is that you?" A young man with light brown hair looked over at me.

He smiled and gave me as he calls it a "man hug." He pulled away, "I can't believe the legend is here in front of me. Who is this beautiful young lady?"

Annabeth smiled, "I'm Annabeth Chase Percy's fiance."

"Annabeth this is Jonas the annoying pain in my ass."

Jonas, looked over at me, "finally found a girl who could tolerate you?"

I frowned, "Shut the fuck up Jonas."

Annabeth slapped my shoulder, "Percy show some respect here."

Jonas, smiled, "I like her. I hate to meet up on these kinds of occasions. I loved George like a brother."

I nodded grimly, "me too. So how are the kids and your wife Naomi?"

He smiled, " a third one is on the way and Naomi is fine. She's happy with everything."

I grinned, "Congratulations!"

He shrugged, "So when do you go back overseas?"

"In a month and a half. You?"

"Same hey maybe we will be stationed together like old times!"

Annabeth smiled, "you guys were stationed together?"

I nodded, "Yeah except this last time we haven't seen each other in over a year. We need to make a drive and meet up in the city."

He hugged me again, "I will, we need to stay in touch so you better call me before you leave." He turned to Annabeth, "it was very nice to meet you Annabeth. I hope to see you again soon."

She shook his hand and he leaned over to me, "have you knocked her up yet?"

I shoved his face away from me, "shut the fuck up Jonas and go away."

We bother looked at each other and laughed, "I'll talk to you later!" He walked away and Annabeth turned to me, "What do you want to do?"

I took a deep breath, "I just want to go back to the hotel. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, "then let's go. It's been a rough day."

* * *

 **Oh, look a lovely time skip!**

I smiled warmly at the realtor who shook my hand, "Alright you two are now official home owners, congratulations!"

"Thank you so much for helping us with this." Annabeth smiled brightly. We took the keys to our new home. We walked out hand in hand smiling like maniacs.

"I can't believe we just bought a house! Percy, have you told Reyna?"

I nodded, "She was upset at first but she came around. Should we go and break in our new house?"

Her eyebrow raised, "what do you mean, break in our new house?"

We got in the car and I looked over at her, "How about we go celebrate by getting new furniture and invite everyone over?"

She held my hand, "That sounds like a great plan."

We took off and went shopping for furniture and all other things that are needed for a home that Annabeth said that we needed. After five hours of shopping, we finally got back to my apartment and looked around. We both began packing and cleaning up my room, "I'm actually going to miss this place."

I looked over at her, "what do you mean?"

She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I kind of like sneaking into your room so we wouldn't wake anyone up. Also, I'm going to miss your nice shower."

I put my forehead on hers, "we will have a bathtub that actually works in out the new home." I kissed her nose, "so we can take nice long baths together and the shower has a seat that would become very handy."

She hummed, "I guess that would be okay." There was a knock on the door and we quickly separated as my mom came in, "do you guys need any help?"

Helen came up next to my mom, "Annabeth I packed all the things you left at your apartment with Thalia so you don't have to lift a finger over there."

"Thanks, mom. Well, do you guys want to go see the house?"

I smiled, "we don't have any furniture until next week but we did get all of our appliances."

"We would love to go see it right Sally?"

My mother smiled warmly, "Well, time is a wasting." We drove them down and pulled into our new house. It was light blue and two stories. I unlocked the door and let everyone in. Mom smiled wide, "this is perfect for you two. I love the kitchen!" Our kitchen had granite counter tops that were white and dark brown cabinets.

"The master and another room are upstairs and there is a room that we want to turn into an office over here. I opened the small room which was right across from the bathroom. "This is a great starter home." Helen looked over at Annabeth, "are you two excited to start your lives together?"

"Yes, mom we are. Sadly Percy has to leave in two weeks but at least we get to move in first."

I kissed her cheek, "We still have time to get settled. No worries."

* * *

The two weeks went by quickly and everyone was over at our house almost every day to spend time with me. Annabeth and I finally unpacked everything and well we sent everyone home to spend our last day with each other. She even took off work so we could have the whole day to ourselves. Everyone was coming over for dinner and my mother was in a baking frenzy. I looked over at Annabeth, "since we have a house to ourselves now. Could we have naked Saturdays"

Annabeth laughed, "No! What if someone comes over?"

"Then we won't let them in."

She rolled her eyes, "no, we are not having naked Saturdays."

I sighed, "fine how about Waffle Sundays?"

"That I can do. Now please shut up we are watching a movie." She placed her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and we both fell asleep. We jumped when we heard knocking on the door, "I guess they all came early."

I kissed her, "we can just pretend we didn't hear them."

She stood, "we can't do that!" She walked over and let everyone in.

We both sighed in relief when every one left. I leaned over to Annabeth, "finally we are alone."

Annabeth laughed, "let's go upstairs seaweed brain." She squealed when I carried her up and I gently placed her on the bed.

 **Okay, finally finished! Please review I would love to know what you think. Okay so the next chapter I already wrote and all innocent people who want to keep their innocence please read the author's note before you read the next chapter.**

 **Lot's Of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waring! Some serious Lemons is about to go down. If you don't want to lose your innocence please skip until you see bold.**

 **Percy's POV** :

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Looking at the clock, I realized it's four A.M. Slowly getting up I searched for my shirt and gave up when I realized it was no longer on the floor. I strode out of our room and to the kitchen scratching my head. Annabeth was cooking wearing only my shirt.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?"

She shrugged while keeping her back towards me, "I couldn't sleep because I know you are leaving in a few hours."

I walked up and hugged her from behind, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. She lightly elbowed me in the ribs, "Don't distract me seaweed brain I'm trying to cook."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled "at four in the morning? Are you pregnant?" She turned and popped me with the towel "no you idiot; I was hungry!" I raised my hands up in surrender. She turned back and started putting the food on the plate, and I took this opportunity to admire how good her ass looked in my shirt.

She turned and caught my gaze "what are you looking at?"

Gently taking the plate from her hands and setting it on the counter, I took her hands in mine. "I just want to savor this moment before I leave, because when I come back, we will be starting a new chapter."

She smirked and ran her hands up my arms "I didn't know you could be so cheesy."

"Well, I'll have you know I'm the cheesiest man around." I kissed her neck once then leaned my forehead against hers.

Smiling she grabbed the waistband of my boxers; she pulled me closer, "I'm upset seaweed brain, and we still have a few hours" she grabbed my bulge, "console me."

I quickly became uncomfortable in the confines of my boxers. "Hey now let's not get too ahead of ourselves, the food will get cold."

She rolled her eyes "I'd rather be putting something else in my mouth." With that, she shoved me against the counter and knelt in front of me slowly rubbing her hand against my ever growing member.'

I put my hands on the counter behind me leaning my head back and softly moaned. "Fuck Annabeth don't tease me." She looked up at me, and my body shivered with excitement.

She began pulling my boxers down at an agonizingly slow pace, trailing kisses along the way until she finally reached her goal.

Wrapping her hand around my already hard member, she pumped it a few times before kissing the tip. I almost lost it then and there, but that would ruin the fun.

Grasping her hair with both of my hands, I tried to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth. But I didn't have to wait too long because she quickly began sucking and bobbing her head up and down my shaft. I loudly moaned her name while tightening my grip in her hair.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity, and before long my abdomen began to tighten, the tension begging for release. Annabeth felt my grip tighten and she chose that moment to pull away.

I was seeing stars but slowly my vision cleared and I looked down at the little vixen with a wicked smile, "You cruel little thing." I say as I effortlessly lifted her up and set her down on the counter.

She squealed and crossed her legs, "Seaweed brain I was having fun down there!" She wasn't able to finish her taunting because I spread her legs and knelt before her. I admired the fact that she chose not to wear any underwear. She began unbuttoning my stolen shirt, but I caught her hands, "leave it when I'm away I was you to put on this shirt and remember me fucking you senseless on this counter."

She slapped my bicep, "Perseus that's inappropriate!"

I raised my eyebrow and gestured down, "the only thing inappropriate here is how you left me unsatisfied."

Her retort quickly turned into a gasp as I placed my hands on her hips and began kissing her inner thighs. "I don't want a word from that dirty mouth of yours unless it's screaming my name."

Her mouth snapped shut, and I wasted no time plunging two fingers into her wet folds. Pumping them in and out of her, I covered her lips with mine, silencing her moan. I had never felt her so aroused before and I didn't hesitate to add a third finger. Her legs wrapped around my torso and I felt her toes curl in ecstasy. I quickly removed my fingers and didn't give her time to complain as I lifted her from the counter and began walking.

She pulled her lips from mine and asked me breathlessly, "bedroom?"

I just smirked and placed her on the dining room table. She squirmed uncomfortably, "Percy, we aren't fucking on my new table." I just smiled and put my lips close to her ear, "whenever you eat at this table," I pointed to the table, "I want you to remember me fucking you into oblivion, bonus points if you're wearing the shirt."

 **The Lemon is done for just a few sentences...**

She smirked, "I'll make sure to keep myself preoccupied on especially lonely nights." The smile faded from her lips, and she pulled me close wrapping her arms and legs around me. "I'm going to miss this," she kissed my shoulder and ran her hands down my chest, "the taste and feel of you."

I smiled, "I'll be back in six months wise girl." She frowned, and her eyes bore into mine, "yeah but you won't come back the same Perseus, there will always be a piece of you out there, still fighting to protect us." Her voice quivered, and tears started to form, I began to kiss away her tears. "You're right, and I'll probably be even more of a smart ass."

She didn't smile, she grabbed my hands and placed them against her beating heart. "These hands, they are not the same. Your eyes are duller and whenever it thunders you start to slip back to the war. You think I don't notice, but I can feel your panic rising every time someone knocks at the door."

Tears began to fall, and I shook my head, "I'm still yours, I may be broken, but I'm still your Percy." She reached up and brushed her thumb against my cheeks, "You're mine, but I share you with this nation that you love so much, and that's something that I'll have to get used to." I smiled and rested my cheek in her hand, "We have tonight, so let's make it last."

 **Oh, Look! It's back! ;)**

I began to push her gently onto the table and leaned over her kissing her neck and running my hands down her sides. She wrapped her legs around my waist while I kissed her deeply, and when I thrusted into her, it was as if time stopped. She arched off the table and scraped her nails across my back; I kissed her neck as I began to quicken my pace. I could tell that her release was close as she began tightening around me. I held her close as she screamed my name into the darkness and I thrusted deeply into her one last time as we both found our release together.

 **It's over hopefully your innocence is still intact.**

I pulled out and scooped her up bridal style, she was already asleep on my shoulder when I placed her on her side of the bed. I pulled back the covers and laid down beside her, pulling her back to my chest and inhaling deeply. "I love you, wise girl, " I said as I kissed her shoulder, and that was the last thing I had remembered before sleep pulled me into its grasp.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this special chapter courtesy of my friend who helped write the sexy times. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love this fanfiction and can't wait to see where it goes.**

 **Percy's POV:**

I groaned when I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Percy turn the alarm clock off." I blindly reached for the clock slamming the off button. She sighed and pulled me close, "I don't want you to leave."

I turned my head to look at her, "I don't want to leave either. But we do have a few hours to kill before I need to leave. We could just lay here or do other things."

"And Mr. Jackson what other things do you have in mind?"

I hummed, and she squealed when I tickled her side. She was laughing so hard she was crying, "Percy! Stop!" She tried to wiggle away, and her knee went a little too far up, and I fell over on my side with a groan. Annabeth sat up leaning over me laughing, "Oh my gods are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "you are so going to pay for that." I paused and laid my head back into the pillow, "In a few minutes." She laughed and laid her head on my chest.

* * *

The ride to the airport was silent. Paul and my mom were in the front while Annabeth, Sophie, and I in the back. Once we reached, the airport mom was already crying, "Mom, please don't cry." I pulled her into my arms once we reached my gate.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you so much."

I squeezed her before letting go and hugged Paul, "take care of her."

Paul laughed, "I will now you be safe out there."

"I will Paul." I turned to Soph who now reached my chest wrapped her arms around me, "please make sure you stay on top of your homework and study for that algebra test."

She mumbled, "okay I promise." She looked up, "make sure you call me once a week."

"I will little fish." I kissed the top of her head and stopped in front of Annabeth, "we are going to be married when I come back."

She smiled, "you're lucky that you don't have to do all the planning with my step-mother."

I grinned, "she can't be that bad when it comes to planning."

"Then you don't know her at all. I'll make sure to save some of her planning talk for you when we talk on the phone."

"I'll look forward to it. I'm going to miss you." I pecked her on the lips a few times and held her for what felt like hours before I pulled away, "Love you Annabeth."

She held my hand, "I love you too." I began walking away with my bags in my hand, "Percy wait!" I turned around just in time to catch Annabeth in my arms when she wrapped her legs around my waist. She gave me a passionate kiss before dropping down, "That is you remember me kissing you like that in this uniform."

I smirked, "That I will remember as long as you remember what I told you last night." She smiled innocently as she squeezed my butt before walking away laughing at my face, "You'll pay for that!"

"I'm sure I will, but that will have to wait for six months." Mom gave me a disapproving look, and I waved goodbye once more.

**************************************Oh look an amazing time skip!****************************************************************************

 **Annabeth's POV (two months Later):**

I groaned as my step-mom and Sally both gushed over the dress I was trying on. I looked in the mirror and sighed; it just wasn't me. The dress was just too puffy and had one too many ruffles. I turned around, "I hate this one too. Time to try on the next one." My dad, Paul, and Poseidon sat together looking bored out of their mind.

My dad looked up, "you'll find the right one soon."

Sally smiled, "Fredrick is right, after all, I went through dress shopping three different times."

Poseidon and Paul looked at each other and Poseidon smiled, "She wore her mother's dress on our wedding."

Paul smiled, "She picked a new one for ours."

My mother smiled, "Annabeth how about you go and try on another dress?"

I nodded and smiled as I heard all the fathers talking about when they first saw them walking down the aisle. I once again put on another dress that was a sweetheart neckline. I smiled when walking out; this was the first non-poofy or ruffles on it. Everone was quiet, and my dad even started tearing up. "Well, what do you guys think?" It had some lace on the top and a sparkly silver belt.

My dad wiped his eyes, "you look beautiful."

Sophie smiled wide, "this one is my favorite. I think Percy would love it."

I smiled, "I think this is the one."

Thalia sighed, "Thank god!"

"Thalia you do know you will be trying on some dresses since you are my maid of honor."

Jamie who was the employee placed a veil on my head, "this one is perfect for you. Your fiance will be star struck when he sees you." She handed me a bell, "in this store it is tradition to ring the bell once they choose the dress."

I laughed as everyone cheered when I rang the bell. My step-mother hugged me and cried while laughing, "Oh you are going to be the most beautiful bride."

"Mom please don't cry."

"I know it's just I remember meeting you for the first time. You were so angry that your birth mother left and you looked at me and asked if I was ever going to leave you." She kissed my cheek and looked over at my dad with a smile.

"Alright, Helen let her go change."

**************************************Oh Look a Line Break!***********************************************************************************

Hazel, Thalia, Juniper, Piper, and I went bridesmaid dress shopping and we finally decided on long light blue dresses. We all sat in my house watching disney movies. Hazel smiled, "I love your house Annabeth, it's so quiet here. Have any nice neighbors?"

"I haven't really met any of the neighbors. I've been super busy with wedding planning."

"I think Jason is going to propose soon," Piper said.

Hazel shot up, "what makes you think that?"

"He's just acting weird. He's been talking to Percy through emails. He's even spoken with Will."

I hummed, "maybe he is. But, only time will tell, I guess."

Piper looked over at me, "is it bad that I might have looked around his apartment and found the ring?"

Thalia snorted, and Juniper gasped, "Piper! You didn't!"

"I had to know!"

Hazel shrugged, "I would've done the same."

I laughed, "man Percy was sneaky. I didn't even know he was coming home."

Thalia sighed, "I'm so glad I'm not in a relationship. It's too much work."

"Thalia you don't mean that. You just haven't met the right person."

"Hazel, I just don't want all the baggage that dating comes with."

We talked sharing different stories about our relationships. After hours of talking, we continued our annual Disney marathon. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and Thalia was already asleep with her head on my lap. I gave up on fighting to stay awake and let myself fall asleep.

 **How was it, guys? I didn't really like this chapter but oh well. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


End file.
